The Cave of the Kyuubi: What Was Lost is Found!
by sora-chigau
Summary: When Team 7 is asigned what seems to be a boring mission, their journey is turned upside down. After falling into a dark, inescapable mine, they discover the hideout of three missing nin fugitives who will go to any measures not to be found....
1. A Mission is Assigned

**Part 1**

It was a bright and sunny blue-sky day in Konoha. The citizens bustled around happily with their daily activities. It seemed that everyone was in a cheerful mood. That is, except for one:

"A D-ranked mission?!?! You must be joking, gramps!" Naruto said obnoxiously, pointing a finger at the elderly hokage. He made an exaggerated frown as he kept complaining. "How can I ever become Hokage if you keep sending me on these lame missions? I want an A-rank mission! Believe it!" The blonde shinobi stuck his face close to the Third's trying to emphasize his point.

The Hokage simple removed his pipe from his mouth to blow a putrid smoke ring at Naruto. Naruto's eyes watered as he flailed around on the floor dramatically. The Hokage smiled crookedly as he replaced the pipe.

"Naruto! You are so annoying! Will you stop acting like a kid for just this once?!? Let's hurry and get this mission over with!" Sakura whined, trying to scold Naruto for his 'childish' behavior. She waved a fist at him then, composing herself, turned to the Third with a sweet smile.

"Lord Hokage, please excuse us for interrupting. Thank you for the mission you assigned us." She bowed deeply. Then, stomping over, grabbed the collar of Naruto's orange jacket and dragged him out of the office-pouting the whole way. As she pulled him through the door he stuck his tongue out at the unruffled elder. Sasuke reluctantly followed his teammates, closing the door behind him.

* * *

The three ninja waited at the gates of Konoha. Sakura paced impatiently between the large open doors. Naruto sat, cross-legged, still pouting about the mission. Even Sasuke was a little jaded. He was perched on a high branch of a tree that bowed toward the village gates. He nonchalantly flung pebbles at the large entrance sign, occasionally hitting the frustrated Naruto below. 

"Where is Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked a little concerned. She looked up at the sky, her hand shading her eyes. "It is already past noon." She stated, annoyance filling her bored voice.

Just then a cloud of smoke announced the arrival of their teacher. Kakashi serenely closed his open book. Naruto and Sakura jumped up and crowded around him. "You're late again! Where were you?" They both asked accusingly in unison. Kakashi scratched the back of his head and smiled under his mask. "I was….uh…well; I'll have to get back to you on my excuse. Where you all waiting for me?" He asked innocently. Naruto and Sakura could only nod, too infuriated to reply. "Oh, well, I just came by to tell you that…I won't be accompanying you on this mission!" He finished, a mischievous joy in his voice. "I guess I should have told you sooner, huh?" Sakura and Naruto fell over in shock, and in the distance you could hear a small thud from where Sasuke fell out of the tree.

Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke before the angry ninjas could chase after him.

* * *

"We've been walking for days and we still haven't found the village! It is almost dark and I am hungry! Sasuke, you idiot, you got us lost!" Naruto whined, as team Kakashi walked along an aged trail surrounded by strange foliage. Sasuke crammed his hands deeper in his pockets, ignoring Naruto's complaints.

"Shut up, Naruto! It's only been a few hours! Plus, I'm the one navigating!" Sakura taunted, sneaking behind the griping ninja and successfully putting him in a headlock. Their arguing came to a sudden halt at the sound of bushes rustling.

"W-what was that?" Sakura asked, releasing her hold around Naruto's neck. He dropped to the ground, rubbing the back of his head. The bushed rustled again, revealing malevolent glowing eyes. Naruto and Sakura jumped, and absent mindedly clung to one another.

Sasuke looked back to see what all the commotion was. He saw his two team mates adhered to each other in fear. A look of mocking curiosity stretched across his face. He walked over to the rattling shrub. Without hesitating, he dropped to his knees and reached under the bush.

"No! Sasuke, don't!" Sakura cried, retreating behind Naruto. Sasuke's hands wrapped around the daunting creature. A smirk came across his face. With his back turned to the others he calmly picked up the being. The sun had now set, dark shadows loomed over the trail. In the dim light, Sakura could make out Sasuke's outline. Holding the animal arm's length away, he strode toward them. When he neared them, the creature leap from Sasuke's hands. It clung onto Naruto's chest, its miniature claws scratching his skin.

Naruto howled in surprise and pain as he tried to push away from the frightened beast's grip. Sakura laughed, prying the creature from Naruto. "It's just a stray cat!" She exclaimed, petting it. Naruto laughed too. He reached forward to pet it as well, but was swatted away. Sakura chuckled in amusement.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms; waiting for his teammates to continue their mission. He watched as the stroked the attention-craving kitten. Something caught his eyes.

This cat was like none he had ever seen. Its eyes were a pale green, fur stripped and smoky gray. The feline's tail was bobbed and it had large dark ears and paws-definably not native to the Fire Country.

Sasuke withdrew back to where he had found the kitten. He searched along the ground for a trap, or cage-maybe even a collar. Just then the Earth gave way underfoot. Naruto and Sakura looked up as they heard the sudden sound of twigs snapping and heavy debris hitting the earth. They both yelled in unison, "Sasuke!"

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it is so short and boring. Just stay with me! I promise it will get better! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks so much for reading! 

God Bless!

-Ryu

(Disclaimers are in my profile)


	2. Down the Dark Pit

**Part 2**

"Sasuke!" Naruto and Sakura both yelled in unison. They both stood frozen, listening to the sickening sound of earth collapsing. Quickly forgetting the newly found kitten, they ran to where they had last seen Sasuke. They searched frantically around the overgrown brush and trees.

"Wait! Don't…" Sasuke's plea was interrupted by the sounds of his teammates falling through the large gapping hole that had been his fate. Naruto quickly grabbed Sakura's arm, as she fell past him. Naruto had seized hold of Sasuke-who was clinging to the opening by one hand. They all hung there in silence, like ornaments on a tree.

A cold, damp breeze licked at their ankles as they each stared at the dark bottomless pit that could soon be their doom. Sasuke glared down at Naruto. "You are such a loser," he said, then proceeded to pull himself out. He strained to get his other hand back on the opening.

Suddenly, the sides crumble away! Dirt and rock quickly sifted through his fingers, as gravity pulled all three shinobi down into the murky depression.

* * *

THUD! Sasuke hit the cold, solid ground hard, knocking the breath from his lungs-disoriented momentaritly. He painfully stood up and surveyed his surroundings. He was engulfed in a heavy blackness that hung in the moist cavern air like a thick blanket. For a moment, he thought his eyes were still closed. He held his breath, trying to hear any evidence of life. Nothing. Everything was silent.

Just then, he heard the rustling sound of movement. "Naruto? Sakura?" He called into the damp obscurity. His voice echoed against the moist walls. For a moment all he could hear was water dripping ominously and debris resettling. Then a voice pierced through the eerie stillness, causing his heart to skip a beat.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura replied, bewildered. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief as he made his way to the sound of her voice. Stumbling through the shadows, he slowly made his way over to her.

"Where is Naruto?" He asked, his voice revealing his concern. When Sakura didn't answer, worry filled the air. Just then a muted sound cut through the static atmosphere.

"Mmmph!" A muffled voice made them both jump. Sakura's startled when the ground beneath her started to move. She leaped toward where she considered Sasuke to be. Naruto panted as he sat up, his face covered in dirt.

"I…am here" He said between breaths. "Are you alright Sakura?" He asked the darkness. He blinked his deep blue eyes. Slowly he stood up, small clumps of dirt falling from his clothes in a miniscule avalanche.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I landed on something sof….oh! I'm sorry Naruto!" She answered, realizing what had broken her fall.

* * *

"How are we going to get out of here?" Naruto asked looking up to where they had fallen. Not even a glimmer of light showed from the opening high above their heads.

Sasuke felt around until he found a wall. He focused his chakra into his feet, trying to climb it like he had to do for training in the forest. He placed a foot against the wall then the other. Unexpectedly, his chakra drained immediately from his feet. He slid down the wall, hitting the ground, hard.

"What happened?" Sakura asked. "It's so dark I can't see a thing!….Sasuke-kun are you alright?!?" Her voice reverberated softly through the cavern. Sasuke stood up, dusting himself off. His face was puzzled.

"Don't use any chakra! The walls absorb it!" He called out. Naruto's eyes widened. He tried his shadow clone jutsu- attempting to create a human ladder. As soon as his bunshin appeared, they were absorbed into the hungry caves ground.

A faint blue light blinked on and appeared in the distance. "Hey look over there!" Sakura declared excitedly. The two boys looked around until they found the source of her excitement. "What is it?" Naruto asked.

They all walked toward it, mesmerized. "It looks like this is an old mine" Sakura stated, after looking around in the light. "Look at all theses old shafts." Her awed voice lingered over them.

"What are these?" She asked, touching the little lantern. It was a cluster of luminescent crystals that glowed a pale blue, growing on the sides of the walls. At Sakura's touch the crystal's light grew stronger. It twinkled, sending beams of azure light across the quarry's dirt floor.

"I think these crystals light up from the chakra the mine absorbs." Sasuke announced in amazement, thinking aloud. The light blinked a few times, before it faded away, leaving team Kakashi in the thick darkness. Sakura touched the crystal again, causing it to emit its brightness once again.

"I want to try!" Naruto stated eagerly. He placed a finger on the clear orb the crystals grew around. Around his finger, the light shined red. It mixed like smoke with the blue chakra-light, quickly over powering it. The crystals glowed bright red and disintegrated into the wall. Its light spread through the walls like blood in veins. The thin string of lights looped down the shaft in intricate patterns and loops.

Naruto leaped back in surprise. Sasuke and Sakura both stared at him, awestruck and bewildered.

"What was…?" Sasuke started to say, but his words were cut short by a fierce, piercing pain through his body. His curse mark glowed and surged. Sasuke fell to his knees in pain. He clinched his teeth together.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you alright?" Sakura asked, rushing over to him and kneeling by his side. Sasuke unclenched his hand from around his neck. Trying to hide the pain, he pushed her away and stood up. "I'm fine." He muttered. Naruto gave him a surprised and sympathetic look.

"Sasuke…" he started. The dark-haired ninja ignored him, walking quickly past. He started walking down the tunnel, following the trail the lights had formed. He turned back to look at his confused comrades.

"Let's go. This tunnel must lead somewhere." He stated then continued ahead. The others reluctantly joined him, following at his heels. As they made their way down the tunnel, Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed with determination as his mind raced.

_"He must be here somewhere". _He thought to himself, as he journeyed ever further into the heart of the antagonizing shadows in the mine.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for another boring chapter. Please just hang in there, I promise it get's better. Please tell me what you think. I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can!

Thanks for reading! God bless!

-Ryu


	3. A Catacomb of Danger

**Part 3**

"Another dead end," Naruto sighed, discouraged. Team Kakashi faced yet another blocked shaft. "What are we going to do?" he asked. After no answer, Naruto sank down to the dirt ground, leaning against the blockade. Sakura and Sasuke joined him too.

The three sat there letting the realization of their hopelessness sink in. The stillness lingered in the chilly air. Then slowly, a familiar sound crept through the background. The echo hissed and hummed throughout the cave.

In accord, the three sat up. "Water!" The all exclaimed, jumping to their feet. Looking around, they found no passageway toward the sound. Naruto's ears seemed to perk up at a sound accompanying the water. _What is it? _He thought to himself. A small voice sang along in harmony with the rhythm of the water. The song was sweet and sorrowful, her angelic voice more beautiful than any ever heard before._ Do they not hear it?_ He wondered, glancing at his teammates.

Curious, Naruto searched harder for another corridor. He skimmed his hand across the carved walls. They were so smooth and perfect and….Naruto's hand slide into a crater that looked like a giant paw-print. _What?!? _He thought surprised. _The wall…it's…warm! _He pressed his weight against his hand. It submerged an inch into the wall.

The walls suddenly lit up in the same spectacular crimson the crystals had earlier. A design slithered its way through the wall, like a bleeding snake's tracks. A circle appeared around his hands, and then more designs. Naruto's eyes widen as a familiar symbol etched its way across the wall. He gripped his stomach, horrified, shocked.

Sasuke and Sakura had noticed the light and ran toward Naruto cautiously. As they approached they were brushed aside by a strong gust of wind. They each felt a swift jolt of pain as they were slammed into the opposing partition. They sank to the ground, numb and sore.

Naruto's blue eyes were drained of their normal color; now tainted a bloody rubricate hue. The earth beneath him shook, the cave moaned in opposition. The barrier that had blocked the mine's shaft rumbled as it slowly submerged into the ground; revealing a rusted wrought-iron gate.

Naruto removed his currently smoking hand from the wall. A single bead of blood ran down his finger into the palm of his hand. His eyes returned to their usual blue, as he fell to his knees and collapsed on the muddy earth.

* * *

"Naruto?" Sakura's voice sounded fuzzy and distant. Naruto slowly opened his eyes to the blurry world around him. He just sat there for a moment, disoriented and confused, letting his eyes adjust.

"What…" He started to ask, but his words died on his lips. He stood face to face with the ever reoccurring nightmare-the familiar barred Iron Gate. Sakura helped him to his feet. Sasuke looked over at him from where he was leaning against the gate.

"Well, loser. Are you ready to go?" He sneered as he pushed the gates open. The corroded hinges gave a sharp screech of resistance, before they banged loudly against the cave walls.

* * *

Stalactites clung to the ceiling, leaning dangerously toward the ground. The path quickly gave way to descending stone stairs. Ancient torches hung on the walls, displaying their share of cobwebs. Each of the trio's steps on the stony stairs echoed malevolently around them. As they continued down, the walls narrowed. Soon they were walking in single file- Sasuke leading the way and Sakura at the end.

Deeper and deeper they plummeted. Soon the light from the crystal they had taken was engulfed with the murky darkness. Sasuke plucked a torch from the wall, dusting away the spider webs. "Fireball jutsu!" He exclaimed, blowing a blazing flame onto the aged torch. The flame flared and crackled as the continued walking.

Soon the sound of the rushing water, the constant dripping, grew louder. Snarled ivy grew in cracks of the ceiling's stone slabs. The stairway seemed endless. It twisted and turned until it finally vanished into the foggy shadows.

* * *

At last the team reached a landing where the stairway opened up. They looked at the painted dome ceiling. The paint was chipped and faded, but the surreal picture was so astonishing. A striking world gave way to the starry night, which faded into a cloudy blue sky. A mystifying woman held the world in her hands, tears running down her cheeks-dripping onto the world. Something about the expression on her face, the intensity of her eyes, sent shivers to all three shinobi. A misty cloud formed from their mouths as they each gasped in awe.

On the walls were embedded tombs, stacked on top of one another like drawers; each adorned with a name engraved on a golden wedge. The three twirled around, soaking in the rare site and astonished at its marvels. On the moss covered floor, the Naruto's same familiar symbol was portrayed in a black mosaic. In the middle stood a stone pillar, showcasing a gigantic crystal. The symbol again, was etched on its surface, this time encircling a human handprint inside a giant clawed animal paw.

Sasuke and Naruto were so entranced that they didn't notice Sakura's absence. Just then her scream pierced through the frosty atmosphere. Before either boy could move, the flame from the torch blew out from a sudden burst of icy wind. All they could do was shiver as they watched the embers emit a trail of silky smoke to the pinnacle of the dome before they were surrounded in darkness.

* * *

AN: Sorry for another short/weird chapter. At least the story is starting to get going. I can't thank you guys enough for reading and reviewing this story. It means a whole lot to me! Thanks again!

-Ryu


	4. Mirrors of Destiny

A/N: Umm...before you go any further: this is kind of a confusing chapter. For an explanation, see other author's note. :)**

* * *

**

**Part 4**

Sakura felt herself falling from the musty passage; the air around her swept by fast, tangling her light cherry colored hair. The image of herself smashing into the hard stone ground flashed through her mind. _Sasuke…Naruto…somebody…_A scream escaped her lips. She felt tears well up in her eyes and fear jerk at her throat. It suddenly became very hard to breathe. All she could think of doing was shutting her eyes tightly.

* * *

Sakura's scream echoed in Naruto's mind as he stumbled around in the darkness. He called out her name, but there was no answer. Before he even asked, Sasuke light the torch again. The flame illuminated the room.

"What?!?!" The two boys called out in alarm. They were now in a room completely composed of mirrors. Some were warped and bent, creating mazes and intriguing designs. Both ninja stared at hundreds of reflected clones.

"How….? What is this place?" Naruto asked his voice full of wonder and surprise. Sasuke didn't answer. He just kept looking around the room. _There are no doors, no windows. How did we get here? More importantly: how will we get out? _He thought hastily about their strategy.

A flash of color caught Naruto's eyes. A girl in a yellow dress disappeared around the corner of a mirror. "Hey! Wait! Who are you?" He called out. Again, no answer. Sasuke turned to look at him. "Who are you talking to?" He asked, being shaken from his thoughts by Naruto's calls.

Instead of answering, Naruto tried to follow her. Making his way quickly through the maze, he found himself running deeper and deeper into a complex design. Sasuke was behind him at his heals. "Don't get separated!" He warned.

Their running was halted by the sound of soft laughing that sang through the confusion. That voice! It made shivers run up Naruto's spine. Sasuke looked unnerved too. _That was definably NOT Sakura! _He thought.

_**Meanwhile…**_

_Focus your chakra! Focus your chakra! _Kakashi's voice ripped through her mind. Quickly, Sakura tried to gather her courage. Taking a deep breath, she cleared her mind. _Focus, Focus! _She reached out and tried to grab the walls that were quickly passing by. She felt herself being slowed down. Looking down, all she could see was dark. _What is down there? It is such a long fall…_

Her eyes widen as she saw a faint bluish glow now coming into view. She readied herself for the rushing impact.

* * *

"What was that?" Naruto asked. The girl's laugh again haunted the atmosphere. A shadowy face appeared over the mirrors. A crooked, ashen grin spread across it, breaking the darkness of her features.

"W-who….who are you?!" Naruto called out, pointing at the mirror. The face's smile grew even larger. "The real question is: who are you?" She shot back, her voice smooth and cunningly low; joking like a cheshire cat.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. The ninja from Konoha who will become Hokage! Believe it!" He said with an arrogant smirk.

"And I am Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke added.

The girl's smile faltered and came back even larger. "Welcome...and goodbye!" She sounded ecstatic. Her image disappeared in a black diffusing smoke.

All of a sudden, the room started to spin. An icy breeze cut through the two shinobi, blowing the flame from the torch once again. Images flashed in brilliant colors against the mirrors like lightning.

Both watched in terror and wonder, mouths agape.

The lights swirled and twisted, soon forming grotesque shapes and lines. Familiar images started to form. A picture of Itachi suddenly graced the mirrors. Naruto looked at Sasuke, whose eyes widened in revelation then narrowed as his anger grew. Naruto tried to talk but his voice was lost. His eyes again became glued to the horrific show that was being forcefully presented to them.

A man sitting on a giant toad with long hair as white as snow appeared next. Then, a lady with blonde hair -sitting in the Hokage's chair overlooking Konoha- blinked across the screen.

Orochimaru's face flashed before them. They both stepped back in shock. He grinned before his picture vanished. Sasuke felt his curse mark surge. Sasuke's mind began to race wildly. Soon his heartbeat was the only sound he could here.

A funeral, a waterfall, so many scenes flashed before them. Faster and faster the colors blurred and twirled, until finally everything glowed with that same eerie blue. A sort of silence came over the mirrors. Two silhouettes appeared-one of Sasuke and one Naruto-and stood facing each other.

One silhouette was enveloped in a purple chakra that sparked like electricity. The shadowy clone's eyes glowed red with the sharingan. Sasuke watched as the reflection was overshadowed by an all too familiar curse. Naruto, too, watched his own reflection. His silhouette was transformed into the kyuubi. It raged and shook as the red chakra engulfed him. Then it lunged at Sasuke's silhouette, which disappeared in a thick black smoke.

The red chakra grew brighter and brighter until it was blinding. It seemed to devour all the other pictures and scenes. Each mirror held the image of the kyuubi and its ferocious eyes that glared at them from every direction. The glass mirrors groaned and shook as they were stretched to the limits.

* * *

SPLASH! Sakura's body went numb as it hit the water. It felt like she had landed on thousands of needles. Foaming waves rushed over her. Bubbles washed past her as she clawed her way back to the surface. She panted for air as she kept herself afloat. She looked down at the chilly teal water.

The water glowed with a brilliant luminescent gold whenever her hands moved. _Phosphorous! _She told herself, at awe at its beauty. She cupped her hands in the water, causing the stunning illumination to occur once more.

She looked around the underground lagoon. Crystals and gems hung as stalactites from the ceiling. She swam to a shallower part of the water. Resentfully, she pulled herself out, water running in streams down her stinging body. She pushed her matted wet hair-that shined with gold droplets of phosphorous- from her eyes. Trying to walk forward only resulted in a sputtering coughing fit. She plopped down on a rock ledge struggling to catch her breath.

The sound of chains rattling startled her. Slowly, Sakura pushed herself to her feet. Lightheaded and aching she forced her legs to take a step forward. Another and another.

She climbed a large boulder that seemed to be blocking the view of whatever made that noise. She cautiously looked over. A gasp escaped her lips.

* * *

A/N: Hi! I am really sorry it took so long to update! I've been really sick. I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving. I just want to say thanks to everyone who is reading this story and those who have reviewed. (I know, I am this cheesy!). It really makes my day to see those reviews. Especially when I was sick cough

Okay, anyway. This chapter is kind of confusing. I was really debating if I should post it or not. This part of the cave is more like an alice in wonderland episode. The whole place is filled with many secrets and traps. Naruto and Sasuke are currently stuck in a room that is kind of like a fun-house. When you look into the mirrors your destiny is shown to you- well part of it. I'm sure everyone figured that out though.

I promise the next chapter will be better. The story is starting to pick up finally so please, stay with me.

Thanks so much! Happy thanksgiving!

God bless ya!

-Ryu


	5. Trespassing Sanctuary

**Part 5**

The mirror's bright light finally subsided. Naruto and Sasuke hesitantly opened their eyes. Staring back at them was their own reflections. Normal, all things considered. A small splintering noise halted their sigh of relief.

A crack suddenly appeared across the mirrors, splitting Naruto's image from Sasuke, and then fracturing the rest of it. All the glass fell to the floor like rain. The shards scattered across the ground at the feet of the two shinobi.

Sasuke reached down to pick up a shard. When he held it in his hands it deteriorated into sandy black smoke that slid through his fingers. The same chilling laughter was heard again. Standing back up, Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"What is this place?" He asked, his voice holding a little fear and disgust. He didn't expect a reply, and he didn't get one. They looked around noticing they were back in the dome room they had been in before.

Simultaneously both ninja thought of the same thing. "Sakura!" They had momentarily forgotten about their missing companion. "Where was she last?" Sasuke asked. Naruto thought hard. _Where was she? Where was she? _"She had to be behind us, right?" He finally answered.

Backtracking, they opened the door from where they believed they had come from. The large wooden door creaked noisily open. Light and the sound of water flooded into the dim room where they were standing. Sasuke and Naruto gasped at the spectacle before them.

* * *

Sakura watched entranced. A woman sat motionless on a chair carved out of chakra-crystal that was embedded in a willow tree. Her long white hair cascaded over her shoulders and floated on the water at her feet. Her head was bowed, so her face couldn't be seen, but Sakura could tell she was beautiful. Her skin was so pale it was almost translucent. She was thin and petite, wearing a plain pale blue kimono embroidered with snowy mountains and cherry blossoms.

What made Sakura so captivated was that the woman wore shackles around her ankles and wrists, binding her to her seat. What was even more inquisitive was that the woman appeared to be singing, but no sound was heard.

As Sakura ventured closer she saw what surrounded the woman's chair. As a base for her throne were the skeletons and bones of hundreds of humans! Each looking as though they were climbing up a steep mountain to get to her, crying out, pleading with her.

She gambled to get nearer still! Sakura was hiding behind a large boulder only a few yards away. She observed. Around her neck she wore a necklace with an amazing blue gem. A red flame seemed to burn inside it, tossing and twisting. In her hand she held a peculiar clear glass orb that glinted mischievously in the waning light.

At that moment, Sakura's foot slipped on the algae-covered rock. A loud splash interrupted the serene stillness. Stopping her silent song, the woman lifted her head, her eyes still closed. Sakura could feel her heart beat faster as she dared to look again.

This time the woman's eyes opened. Her long eyelashes lifted, revealing the most startling blue eyes Sakura had ever seen. Her eyelids were outlined in a bluish silver hue, matching her eyelashes. Sakura had never witnessed a more enchanting being.

"Who is hiding in my sanctuary?" The woman asked, curiously. Her voice was supple and sweet, but held fierce authority. Sakura shivered. The woman's slender fingers stroked the glass orb. Her long silver nails clicked as they combed past the sphere. Inside it, a cloud of color formed, swirling about.

"Come now, Sakura Haruno!" She stated, turning her head toward where Sakura was hiding. The yound shinobi jumped. _How does she know my name? _"Come, I will not harm you. I promise." She said; her voice kinder.

Sakura, almost hypnotically walked forward. Focusing her chakra, she walked along the surface of the water. Each step caused small ripples to appear, setting off a shimmering golden radiance.

A tiny smile spread across the woman's lips. When Sakura approached she noticed just how beautiful the woman truly was. Her skin was flawless, glowing an ivory even the moon would covet. Her glistening hair had tiny beads of silver phosphorous brushed into it. And her eyes- they were the most shocking feature about her. Her pale sapphire irises were outlined in a frosted silver color, her pupils, a faint red. Breathtaking.

Breaking the silence, the woman began to speak. "Why are you here, Sakura?" Again, hearing her name startled her. The woman detected her nervousness. She continued to talk in a sugary soothing tone. "I am sure you are wondering who I am."

* * *

A/N: I am going to end this there so I can get my charcter profiles up. This is the part of the story were new characters are about to be introduced, and a battle will soon break out.

I hope you liked it. I know it was another short/boring one but I had fun describing! lol. I wonder what it would be like to be that beautiful. Hmm...

Anyway, thank you for reading! Have a great weekend!

God bless you always!

-Ryu


	6. Oasis Chase

**Part 6**

Naruto and Sasuke stood on a soaked cliff looking down. Small streams of water rushed by their feet, falling over the edge it noisily crashed to the rocky bottom. They stood atop a waterfall over looking a vast oasis. Parts of a once magnificent building stood in ruins dispersed among the streams. The cracked pillars leaned against one another as soldiers would come home from a battle.

The dreamland seemed to have a stillness-almost serene- feeling; as if time itself had stopped ticking and was holding its breath. The fractured walls had drooping ivy and moss emerging, hanging like draperies to the world beneath it. Below, Naruto spotted something moving.

The little girl in the yellow dress sat at the water's edge. She hummed to herself as she dipped in her fingers, trying to chase the colorful fish that reside in murky pools. She swayed her bare feet back and forth, hitting her tiny red umbrella that rested by her side.

The child giggled with joy as fish nibbled at the ends of her ink-black hair that tumbled into the water. Naruto took a step forward, about to call out to her. Her head jolted up in surprise at the sound of his footsteps. Her dark eyes traced the figures standing above her. Hastily leaving her aquatic acquaintances she clasped her umbrella. Leaping expertly from boulder to boulder, she quickly vanished from the two shinobi's sight.

"Hey, you, wait!" Naruto called after, curious. Naruto bound down the rock walls of the waterfall. Sasuke reluctantly followed, trying to quiet his hungry curiosity.

Water splashed around Naruto's legs as he jumped to the shallow bottom. The roar of the waterfall was deafening. Cool mist rolled over him as from water hurtled against jagged crags. He shivered as Sasuke landed beside him, showering him with a spray of cold water.

"Let's follow her! She might know a way out!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke nodded in agreement. The duo set out in pursuit, swiftly wading through the knee-deep water. Sasuke looked down at the teal-tinted water. Carp darted and glided around his feet. Brilliant tones of oranges and reds swam by him, their scales burnished vibrantly in the faded light.

Sasuke watched as the fish scurried along, hiding under lotus blossoms. He studied the fascinating floor bottom. Composed of tiny squares of colored glass, they formed a mosaic picture- the one that had been painted on the dome-room ceiling.

The water became deeper as the continued on. Soon Sasuke and Naruto had to center their chakra to their feet, allowing them to walk with ease along the surface. "Look!" Naruto called out in wonder. He leaned down to touch the water. Golden shimmers of light flashed and shined. Sasuke crouched down beside him, studying the mystifying phenomenon.

* * *

Sakura could only nod her head. She looked down at her mottled legs, sore from her drop. The woman chuckled softly. "I am called Aijinbi, the mistress of Kyuubi." Sakura looked at her in marvel. A smile spread across Aijinbi's face, flaunting her pearly, sharp teeth.

"Now, please, answer my question." Aijinbi said gallantly. Sakura mused for a moment. _Why am I here? _"Well, my teammates and I fell through a hole. After wandering around a while, I ended up getting lost. That's how I got here now." Sakura concluded. Aijinbi seemed to be considering something. She leaned back against her chair, absorbed in thought.

After what seemed like perpetuity, she finally spoke. "So, there are more of you. Please, tell me, is my Kyuubi with you?" Her voice seemed eager and hopeful. Sakura's face must have exposed her confusion.

"You do know Kyuubi, do you not? Why else would you come here? Those three certainly have not met you and the snake man's absence has been years so…" Her words noticeably caught Sakura's attention.

"Snake man?" She inquired. Aijinbi stopped her mumbling. Her face grew very serious. It was another long while before she answered again.

"Yes. I believe _that_ man was named Orochimaru. He had come here with many others. Aka…tsuka…tsuki? I do not remember. They were here before my dear Kyuubi left."

Sakura's mind began to turn. _Orochimaru? So that is why Sasuke's curse…oh no! Sasuke! Naruto! _The thought of her friends brought her out of her contemplations. She looked up at the strange woman. Her chin was leaning on her hand, her eyes unfocused and clouded, as if she was lost in memory.

"Excuse me, Aijinbi-hime, but…how did you know my name?" Sakura's voice broke Aijinbi from her reverie. Aijinbi looked at her, a little puzzled. She smiled then tapped the glass orb that now rested in her lap.

"The walls have eyes as well as ear in this accursed cave, my dear!" She replied, laughing sadly to herself at a joke only she could understand. Sakura stared at her, wondering if she was sane. Aijinbi's laughs increasingly progressed into coughs. Dark crimson rivers flowed from the corner of her mouth, dripping onto her cupped palms.

Sakura jumped to her feet, alarmed and frightened. She instinctively tore a piece of fabric from the edge of her clothes and handed it to the shaking woman. "Thank…you" She managed to sputter.

Aijinbi sat very still as her coughs diminished. Her eyes became very distant as tears wet her eyelashes and slid silently down her cheeks. "I don't have very long…" She whispered to herself. She looked down at a concerned Sakura and managed a weak, bloodstained smile.

"Sakura, if it isn't much trouble, I have a favor to ask"

* * *

Splash! Splash! Naruto and Sasuke ran along the water surface. They had caught up with the girl they were chasing. She had ducked down behind a boulder that the two boys had passed by on their search. 

She surprisingly could walk on water as well. Not only that, but she was fast! The boys were quickly gaining on her. She turned a corner, into a dark corridor. They paused at the mouth of it, hesitant to step into the damp, looming darkness. They heard her small footsteps splash hurriedly through puddles.

Wordlessly, they both agreed to continue. Faster, faster. Naruto's heartbeat almost matched the beat of his footsteps ringing in the shadowy hall. Adrenaline soon clouded his mind. Sasuke, too, felt his heart racing. The tunneled hall soon gave way, opening up to a bluish lagoon. Sasuke and Naruto were rapidly gaining on the frightened child.

When they were only a few yards away, the little girl began to sink into what looked like a tunnel of water. Naruto and Sasuke stood over where she had disappeared.The tunnel, now sealed, gave no sign of inhabitation. They were about to jump in, when a familiar voice broke through the excitement.

"Sasukeeeee-kun? Narutoooooo?" Sakura called. They looked over to where Sakura was sitting, waving. When they advanced, they spotted the giant twisted willow and Aijinbi. Sakura rushed over to Sasuke, grabbing his arm. After shaking her loose, Sasuke looked at Aijinbi, then over to Naruto. The blond shinobi's eyes were glued to the eccentric woman on the crystal throne. A bubbling heat seemed to explode from the seal around his stomach. "Oh, this is..." Sakura's voice faded off in Naruto's mind. The world in front of his eyes seemed to blur and dim. He watched as his knees hit the waters surface as everything around him grew dark.

* * *

A/N: I am so so sorry it took so long! I haven't been able to upload because my computer is being dumb! While I wasn't able to upload, I did get my character profiles up and running, although they aren't completely...uh...complete. They are on my website. Also, when my characters are introduced, you might want to visit me on FictionPress for their stories. (I am sora-chigau there as well).

Like always, I just want to say thank you- thank you -thank you so much for reviewing and reading. You guys are difinatly the nicest people ever. This is my first fic ever so I am really self-concious, so I am very thankful for such kind and consistent comments. tears Alright, I will shut up now. Thanks again for reading!

God bless you!

-Ryu


	7. An Empty Cell, An Opened Door

**Part 7**

_Naruto found himself in the familiar, dimly lit sewer. He walked forward through the rushing water toward the giant barred cage where the Kyuubi always leered. But, in the malevolent swirling darkness of the demon's chakra, an extraordinary light shone hazily, creating a soft aurora. _

_Naruto ambled further, sloshing his way through the grimy stream. Instead of the brooding demon waiting mockingly at the gates, Naruto stared at an unlit cell. Perplexed and a little intrusive, the young ninja began to search the confines of his mind. He squeezed himself through the wide bars of the prison, in search of his sealed attendant. _

_Naruto again saw the faint aurora of white light. It surrounded a beautiful young woman. **That girl! She's the girl from the painting!**_ _Naruto recognized. Something tugging at his heart formed the intuitive feeling that he had known her for a long time. _

_The woman seemed to be talking to someone hidden behind the corner. Naruto made his way silently around it. A gasp took flight from his lips. There, holding the woman in an unbreakable embrace was none other than**….who was he?** Naruto thought. His face seemed familiar. Naruto raced through his memories. **Who is he? Who is…**His thoughts quickly came to a screeching halt. _

_The man, surrounded by the Kyuubi's form was none other than the beloved, deceased, Yondaime. Naruto felt his body grow numb as he stood, staring stupefied with his mouth ajar, at the scene before him. It was Yondaime who noticed Naruto's presence. He turned his head and looked at the dumbfounded boy. _

_Before Naruto could even blink, the Fourth Hokage was standing before him in a flash. He smiled down at the confused shinobi. Placing a hand on Naruto's head, he smiled down at him-his red eyes changing to a subtle blue. **"You've grown into a fine ninja, Naruto," **His voice sounded distant and wavering- as if it was coming from some other being in a far off place. _

_Naruto's eyes met his. He stared up at the familiar stranger, as if this was not their first time meeting. Naruto's face must have exposed his puzzlement because the young man chuckled kindly before removing his hand off the blond ninja's head. Naruto frowned as he fixed his ruffled hair. _

_Yondaime's eyes returned to a crimson red, the Kyuubi's familiar chakra again surrounded him. Yondaime looked over at the waiting woman. **"Aijinbi,"** He called to her, his voice now that of the Kyuubi's. **"This is the boy. My jinchuuriki."** He motioned a glowing had toward Naruto. **Aijinbi**__ Naruto repeated to himself. _

_Aijinbi strode over toward the two. She bent down to come face to face with Naruto. Naruto felt heat flush his cheeks. He swallowed the growing lump in his throat. The woman smiled as she laughed warmly. A smooth, slender hand reached out to stroke the marks across Naruto's face. Her thumb traced the whisker-like streaks that branded him a blight vessel. For what might be the first time in his life, Naruto was very still and quiet. _

_Aijinbi pulled away, righting herself once again. Her silvery alabaster hair brushed past Naruto as she stood up. The scent of fragrance that reminded Naruto of Spring rolled over him. Aijinbi's unique eyes bore down at him. **"It is nice to finally meet you, Uzumaki-kun. Yes, it is very nice to see you. I have waited for a very long time"** She said in a sugary saddened voice. _

_The Kyuubi/Yondaime reached down and laced his fingers through hers, pulling her gently toward him. As his surrounding started to fade into a bright light, Naruto watched the two walk hand in hand into the white oblivion._

* * *

"Naruto? Naruto!" Sakura's voice grew louder as his consciousness slowly resurfaced. He felt his numb body gently shaking. Naruto stared into the blurry, concerned faces of his two friends. Like a camera coming into focus, Naruto's eyes adjusted to the light. He sat up and looked around, blinking. A breath of relief circled the small group. 

Sasuke offered his hand to Naruto, firmly helping him to his feet. Looking around, Naruto suddenly felt very disorientated. "Where are we?" he asked. Sakura's face suddenly grew very serious. "I'm not sure." She answered, her voice drawn out with deliberate slowness. The memory of what was happening before he blacked out came flooding into his mind.

"Where is Aijinbi? The tree? Where did everything go?" Naruto's hurried voice echoed against the cave walls. Sakura's eyes widened in momentary surprise because of Naruto's knowledge of Aijinbi. She looked at Sasuke, who was leaning against a boulder, his hands in his pockets. He shrugged. "They all….just…vanished." She finally replied, sighing. Naruto looked at Sasuke who nodded his head in agreement.

The sound of small pattering footsteps made the three shinobi jump. They looked to see the same small girl running away in a futile attempt. Without a word, the three were off; quickly gaining on her. She led them to yet another waterfall-the biggest one so far. Still running the girl-oblivious to her silent pursuers-opened her umbrella and stepped beneath the cascading waters. The thick drops pelted against her worn umbrella as she passed under without hesitation.

When the three shinobi arrived they stared at the contemptuous water. Naruto was the first to pass under the heavy weight of the falling water. It battered him with such force, he could hardly stand. Sasuke went next, followed by Sakura. Dripping and aching the trio stood with the roar of the rushing falls behind them. Nothing, save a wall, was before them. Sakura groaned, ringing her hair dry for the umpteenth time. She was about to yell at Naruto but remained silent. Her green eyes followed his movements instead.

Naruto moved swiftly across the wall, searching for a secret opening or crevice. Sasuke, too, searched. Sakura joined in as well, letting her hands comb over the smooth, eroded rock. As her hand floated over an embossed piece of flint, she felt it sink beneath her touch. The floor rumbled slightly as the rock slab beneath her feet was quickly being pulled away. Before she even realized she was falling, she hit the ground.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke rushed to the edge of the trap door. "Are you alright Sakura?" Naruto called out. No answer. Before Sasuke could protest, Naruto jumped into the opening. After falling for a few seconds, he landed on his feet near Sakura. When he tried to step toward her, he began to sink. Sakura shouted over to Naruto. "Don't move! You will sink quicker!" 

Relieved to hear his teammate was alright, Naruto called back, "Sakura! I'm glad you are okay! Wait right there, I have an idea!" Naruto stumbled and struggled to remove his foot from the grip of the quicksand. Sakura crossed her arms indignantly._ As if I have somewhere to go! _She thought. Focusing his chakra to his feet and sharpening it like a knife, he tried to cut through the adhesive foe in vain.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called up. "Stay up there and get ready!" An aloof Sasuke looked over the edge again. "Now what is that loser doing?" He muttered under his breath. Back at the bottom of the hole, Naruto was struggling to make his way to Sakura...now-he finally made it.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He said, forming the hand sign. In a poof of smoke, fifteen clones appeared, surrounding Sakura. The two on either side of her grabbed her arms and pulled her from the clinging muck. "Climb up on my shoulders!" The left bunshin called. Sakura obeyed quickly. The other replicas formed a human ladder, standing, balancing on one another's shoulders. The bunshin carefully lifted Sakura up and up and up; until she was just out of reach to the top of opening. "Hold on! Sasuke, get ready!" The bunshin holding Sakura gently tossed her toward the opening and into Sasuke's outspread, waiting arms. He caught her just in time, and took a few steps away from the gaping opening.

A blush crept across Sakura's face when she comprehended Sasuke arms around her. She looked at him and smiled sheepishly. When he realized what she was smiling about, he instantly dropped her on the all-too-hard floor. Sasuke made his way back to the hole, calling down to Naruto. Sakura joined him as well, cringing from her sore bottom. Naruto climbed up his bunshin ladder with ease. Standing on the last one's shoulders he jumped. His hand caught the side and he tried to pull himself up. Sasuke reached down and pulled him out, with little aid from the still wincing girl.

When their team was united again, they proceeded to a large vault-like door that had opened when the trap was released. They walked through cautiously. Step, another step, until each were inside. **Creak!** Surprised, they whirled around at the sound of the door swinging shut and the thatch of a lock. The trio shuddered simutaneously. The first thought of each was: _I have a bad feeling about this…_

* * *

_A/N: _Yes! -victory dance- It is finally starting! The good part of the story! I see obsticles to overcome and a battle to begin in Naruto's future! And just why the heck is Yondaime in Naruto's mind? If you are wondering that, you can visit my website thingy and I will try (in vain) to explain my theory.

I am so sorry it has taken forever to uplaod, so I quickly got this chapter up as soon as I could. -headdesk- I blame school! And technology going on a rebelious strike! (my computer was being dumb)

Is anyone who is reading watching the Naruto series in Japanese, btw? I wrote this around where the english one is so there wasn't much spoilers. But I am tired of fillers! (I am super hyper, so I am really sorry for this randomneess).

Thanks again for reading, and putting up with this annoying author's note!

Dattebayo! God bless!

-Ryu_  
_


	8. The Endless Corridor Leaving Doubts

**Part 8**

The three shinobi advanced, now unable to turn back. The small passage way was just large enough for the trio to walk side by side. Sakura, still dazed from being in Sasuke's arms, managed to stumble upon another trap. Tripping clumsily over a thin wire-almost invisible to the unobservant eye-she fell hard on the stone-tile floor.

Kunai dropped from the ceiling at a deadly incline. Sasuke easily dodged the knives and rushed toward the fallen Sakura, to guard her until she got up. He skillfully caught a kunai in his hand, knocking the others away. "Heh, too easy" he breathed, pocketing the caught kunai. Sakura, blushing again, remained on the ground- suddenly feeling very lightheaded and weak-kneed. Sasuke offered her a hand, reluctantly.

Naruto rushed over to Sakura, just a little too late to save the day. "Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" he asked, feeling lightheaded himself. After Sakura reassured him that she was, they began their advent once again. Or rather, were about to when Naruto collapsed on the ground. His skin burned and ached with what felt like cold fire. Confused, Sasuke asked, "What's wrong? You guys can't be…" his voice trailed off. Naruto could feel heat radiating from his skin. Nausea gripped at his stomach as he broke into a cold sweat. The room became dizzy and….Naruto's mind jumped instantly at the touch of a cold hand against his forehead. His eyes looked up to meet Sasuke's.

"Can you stand?" He asked, in a slightly softer voice than his normal tone. Naruto nodded his head, but when he tried to stand his legs gave way. He howled in pain. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the bottom of Naruto's orange pants. They were being eaten away; little uneven circles were being burnt through his clothes, coppered at the edges.

"Naruto let me see your leg!" Sasuke exclaimed. Naruto pushed up the leg of his orange pants revealing long grotesque veins of inflamed skin, discolored and burnt. A spring of blood sprang to life at Sasuke's hands. Sakura, now by Sasuke's side, stepped back in horror, covering her mouth to muffle a scream. Sasuke reached behind him, opening a medical pouch in his kunai holder. He unraveled white cloth, and tore it into strips with his teeth. The whole time his face unchanging, serious.

Gently he wrapped the cloth around and around, tying it off snugly at the end. Naruto cringed as the knot was pulled. "How…" Sasuke began, than stopped. "It was the quicksand, wasn't it?" He asked. Naruto looked down, refusing to meet his eyes. Sasuke looked accusingly at Sakura, although it wasn't her fault. Her leg only had a small scar from the acidic, gluttonous sand.

* * *

The trio began down the corridor once again. Sasuke carried a sleeping Naruto on his back while an coveting Sakura walked by his side. With every advancing step the corridor only seemed to grow, stretching endlessly onward in twists and bends. Sasuke groaned as they turned yet another corner leading further down. He was starting to grow weary from his tired teammate being carried on his back. Naruto head rested on Sasuke's shoulder, his arms draping around Sasuke's neck hung loosely. Sasuke felt his friend's breathing fall into a syncopated calmness. Naruto stirred, making Sasuke start. 

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto murmured, his voice groggily and hoarse. Sasuke stopped in mid step, causing an oblivious Sakura to collide into them. She fell to the ground, sliding back several feet. Sasuke lowered Naruto carefully to the ground, keeping his companion's arm around his neck for support.

"How's your leg?" Sakura aske, righting herself and dusting of her clothes. Naruto slowly raised his leg a few inches off the ground, then set it back down again. He hid a cringe. He tried to sound optimistic. "It still hurts, but I can walk. Thanks, Sasuke, for…" Naruto's voice trailed off as the dark haired ninja turned around, his hands crammed in his pockets. He plastered the usual aloof facade across his face. "Let's go." He interrupted. " At this rate we might never get out of here." He said with sadistic sarcasm.

Naruto and Sakura exchanged confused glances before following at Sasuke's heels. It was another few hours before anyone said a word. For a while, the only sound was three pairs of trudging footsteps. Sakura broke through the melodious beat with a whiny voice. "Does this place ever end? I am really tired. Sasuke, it's obvious we aren't going to get out of here tonight. Why don't we camp here for now, or at least rest for a few hours." Sakura's voice sounded pleading and all-too persuading.

Without an argument, the three went to work preparing what they could for a camp. Naruto limped around, finding some forgotten pieces of wood that looked older than the hokage. They were dry and brittle, perfect for Sasuke to light.

"Katon no jutsu" Sasuke breathed a flame of fire onto the old wood. It crackled and glowed as flames arouse from it core. "Heh, I guess you come in handy" Naruto joked as the three huddled close to the small fire. Flickering, warm oranges and yellows painted their way onto the squad's exhausted faces. Sakura yawned and lay down on the uncomfortable stone floor. She curled herself into a tight ball, trying to keep warm. Naruto removed his jacket and placed it around her. She looked up at him wearing a confused look. His smile confirmed his actions.

Sakura listened to the alluring silence as she slowly drifted to sleep; the occasional effervesce of the fire, her lullaby.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. He rested his chin on his hands like he normally did, glaring at the fire, consumed in thoughts. His dark eyes reflected the glinting flares of the smoldering embers, making them sparkle with something of malevolence. Naruto shivered, suddenly feeling the bitterness of the shadows behind him. Sasuke looked up at him, averting his eyes quickly.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto started. The troubled boy looked up as Naruto continued. "Do you think we are going to get out of here?" Naruto's question was so simple. Sasuke surprised himself by not knowing the answer. Silence. "We'll get out of here." Sasuke finally replied, disguising his own doubts with a confident voice. His mind started forming ideas and plans. _No food, no exit…_ His thoughts were soon drifting to a worried panic. Dismissing them, he sighed and stretched out across the ground, putting his arms behind his head. He gave a calculating glare at the ceiling. The sound of rustling floated in the air. Naruto crawled over to him, trying not to wake Sakura.

"How will we? Get out of here I mean." Naruto said as he, too, arranged himself on the rough floor. Sasuke and Naruto sat there for a while. When Sasuke was about to answer he heard Naruto sigh. Pushing himself up he looked to see Naruto asleep, his hand resting over his stomach. Sasuke rolled his eyes before he, also, floated into a fitful slumber.

* * *

A/N: I originally wasn't going to post this chapter. It is basically a transition before the action. An intermission if you will. Ugg. I am realll sorry I am being so flaky. I have been strangely busy lately. -sigh- just call me Kakashi! lol. Sorry for dumb chapter. I promise to get the next one out soon.

Thank you all for reading and being so faithfully patient! God bless you, and have a great weekend!!?

-Ryu

PS. 1080+ hits?!?!? I literally fell out of my chair in shock! Thanks so so so so much! -screams-


	9. Behind the Door

**Part 9**

_**Somewhere…**_

"Yuriko! Where exactly were you? You weren't talking to that weird woman again were you? If you were…" Yurushi scolded her little sister as she closed the large steel door behind her. Yuriko calmly laid her red umbrella against a wall near the door, ignoring her sister's rebuke.

Yurushi pushed back her short black hair indignantly and continued to clean, muttering to herself how ungrateful her siblings were. She looked over to Itami, he lazily rested in his normal spot, with Aitou leaning against his chest. He let his fingers run through her velvet black hair as he whispered to her. Yurushi rolled her eyes, silently wishing she could go over and bang both their heads together.

Yuriko now sat alone in her usual corner, drawing in the dirt with a stick and humming to herself. "How boring" Yurushi said to herself as she finished up her chores. She heard Aitou laugh as Itami talked to her silently. In Yurushi's opinion, her laugh was down right creepy.

She decided to see what Yuriko was up to. Leaning over her shoulder, she watched as the little girl etched away at the dirt. "Who is that?" Yurushi inquired, interested in how great her sister's pictures were becoming. It looked like two boys-two ninjas. Actually one looked like he had whiskers- was he a cat? Yuriko looked up at her, her dark eyes searching Yurushi's. "No one" she answered matter-of-factly. Yurushi groaned as boredom became inevitable once again. She noticed the way Yuriko had answered her and suspicion filled her mind. Walking back over to the little girl, she began her interrogation. _Maybe this afternoon won't be so boring aferall._

_**Back at camp…**_

Naruto woke with a start. He sat up, covered in a cold sweat. Sasuke, who had been up for an hour, gave him a strange look. Sakura stretched and sat up as well. "What's wrong Naruto?" she asked, handing him back his jacket. Dazed, Naruto just stared at it for a moment before taking it from her hands. He rubbed the back of his disorderly hair. "Oh, it's nothing. Just a…nightmare…I guess" He answering giving her a reassuring smile.

As they started walking again, Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Did you have a weird dream or a nightmare too, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke gave her a look of disbelief. "I can no longer tell nightmare from dream. Why do you ask?" Sakura looked confused then answered, "Well I had a strange dream last night, I was wondering if you did too."

Naruto's attention perked up. He leaned forward in interest. "What was your dream about Sakura-chan?" Sakura paused a moment, trying to think. She answered:

"Well, it was really strange. Remember when Iruka-sensei was teaching us about our country's history and showed us a painting of a town called Mekura? It was about that. A girl with white hair was there. She met with a man season after season. The next day the villagers all gave her mean looks as she walked past. That night they invaded her home and dragged her to the town center. Tying her to a pole, they burned her alive. The next thing I saw was the town in ashes as well. It seemed so real, it was…strange."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at her, then at each other, than back at Sakura. "What?" She asked, confused again.

"I had the same dream" Naruto replied. He looked at Sasuke. He kicked at the dirt on the ground then looked up. He reluctantly admitted, "I did too."

Sakura pondered over the thought of having the same dream, but after another hour of walking in silence, the notion was pushed to the back of her mind. All three shinobi were tired, hungry and cold.

* * *

"I say we go back and fry some of those fish we saw earlier! I'm sure that one little girl wouldn't mind... Ramen would be good right now. With warm soup, juicy noodles and…" Naruto was talking to himself in a delirious tone. Sakura tried to ignore him, but every word made her angrier and angrier. 

"NARUTO SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!" She had finally cracked. She lunged at him and tackled him to the ground. They rolled around in the dirt, Sakura punching and a very…confused Naruto trying to block the savage girl's fatal strikes. They rolled toward Sasuke, knocking him to the ground as well. When Sakura lifted her arm to hit Naruto again, a frustrated Sasuke grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her off the frightened boy.

"S-Sakura-chan almost killed me." He said shakily, silently thanking Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him, then looked at Sakura. "Look at you, acting like children. We all just need to find our way out of here. We are tired and hungry, therefore irritable. Why don't you both just shut up and leave each other alone for a while. Sakura! Stay away from Naruto. Naruto your just a dumb-…." Sasuke's scolding trailed off. Naruto and Sakura had alrady started walking again without him, down the endless corridor. He quickly caught up with them.

* * *

"Hurray! Hurray!" Naruto shouted, he pointed at the ground. For a minute Sakura thought his small brain had become warped by lack of food and it had finally snapped like a brittle twig. Then she noticed it too. Stairs. She never thought stairs were so beautiful in her life. Stairs had to lead somewhere. 

With Sasuke leading, the three walked down the stairs to a large metal door, like one would find on a vault or safe in a bank. When Naruto reached it he began twirling the combination in every direction. After about five minutes he gave up. Sasuke stepped forward to give it a try. He pressed his ear to the cool metal trying to hear any sounds from behind. Silence. He then stepped aside and stated, "Sakura, will you do the honors?"

Sakura rolled back invisible sleeves. She coiled back and released a powerful hit in the center of the door. It dented in, but didn't fall like expected. Naruto stepped forward again.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He called. In a poof twelve Narutos appeared. Simultaneously they all punched the door. It warped beneath the blows and crumpled, caving in. With the final kick from Sasuke, the door flew off the hinges and clattered to the floor.

Behind the door was a very, very large catacomb, lit with candles. A brown haired boy leaned against a pile of disintegrating bones, studying the skull in his grasp. His face was shadowed, but you could see a vampire-like grin on his face. With one hand he crushed the skull, dust of the dry bones sifting through his fingers. Without even looking up he said expectantly,

"Well, if it isn't the Konoha ninjas. We've been expecting you!"

* * *

A/N: It is snowy where I am, is it snowy for anyone else? 

The begining of the chapter might have been confusing, but you all are very bright so I am sure you will catch on. The next chapter will make it clearer.

Thanks for reading!

God bless.

-Ryu


	10. Bloodlust

**Part 10**

Before the three could react, a girl leapt off a ledge above them. She landed gracefully on her feet on the hard ground in front of them. Pushing her cropped black hair from her bright brown eyes, she smiled with a twisted joy. She squealed in utter delight, "An end to my boredom!"

Without warning, she began to attack, kicking at her nearest opponent-Sasuke. He skillfully dodged her hit, and delivered one of his own. Dodge, block, dodge. They seemed to be equally matched. Block, dodge, duck. Their fighting almost seemed graceful, choreographed. Kick, dodge, block. Now Sasuke was gaining the upper hand. With a fierce kick he thrust her against a wall. In the blink of an eye, Sasuke had removed his shuriken and sent them whirling through the air; aiming at the girl with deadly accuracy.

Yurushi closed her eyes tightly. She heard the zinging sound of cold metal reeling past her. She heard the sickening sound as they sunk into their targets. She opened her eyes, and looked down at herself. She was pinned to the wall with at least twenty shuriken deeply embedded in the stone. She tugged at her sleeves, but the weapons wouldn't budge. She felt a hot river of blood flow down her arm where the shuriken had sheared her skin. A ruby stain appeared on her attire.

Sasuke's smile of satisfaction was interrupted by a cruel laugh from the boy at the pile of bones. His laugh shook his body, causing the skeletons behind him to clack and click together as if they were suddenly coming to life. He pushed himself to his feet, his face still hidden in shadow.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and nodded his head toward the fastened girl against the wall. Understanding, Sakura appeared in front of her, kunai at the girl's throat. "Don't move" she warned.

"Yurushi! You are still weak. You let _these _ninja beat you? And so quickly too. What a shame." The boy reprimanded, sneering. Yurushi hung her head in shame, her short black hair falling in front of her face, a tangled curtain. Without looking up she gave a reprehensible reply, "I will try harder next time. I am sorry, Itami."

"You should be. I have the burden to have to call you my sister, the least you could do is make it easy for me." His words seemed to flow with an arrogant cheekiness. Both Sasuke and Naruto's eyes narrowed. Sakura pulled the kunai away from her victim's neck, but didn't let down her guard completely.

Sasuke turned his attention to Itami. "And just who do you think you are?" Naruto's words voiced Sasuke's thoughts. Itami's pointed grin grew wider. He laughed as he replied. "I'm your executioner."

All three shinobi's eyes widened as his words reached their ears, their muscles jerked into combattive states. An air of puzzlement must have crept across their faces, because Itami countinued his rueful speech.

"You all have been snooping around our home. I really hate nosey people.

"You see, my sisters and I are missing nins, criminals if you like. We've been hiding away for the last three years, and would like to keep it that way. We can't have you going back to Konoha and reporting our location, let alone that we are still alive. That may cause a disturbance in my life, and that will make me very angry. And if you get me angry then I will kill you.

"That would be a very, bad, thing-for you. So, to save time, we will skip the step where you return to your village and make me angry and go straight to the me killing you part. 'k?" He talked to them as if they were children- a sarcastic wickedness dripping in his voice as a sneer plastered itself across his paled face. His eyes looked hungry for battle, blood, death. He paced across the floor, then stopped infront of the pile of bones again.

"But enough with useless talk: why tell you anymore? You are just going to die in a matter of minutes anyway. I've been so bored lately; I may just drag this on leisurely -just to savor the pleasure" His tone sounded cold and serious with a longing for slaughter.

With that, he drew a sleek katana, hidden in the mouth of a skull. Its sharp blade glinted against the light, hissing as it was pulled from its sheath. The room grew tense and taut, frozen in fear. Sasuke glanced at Naruto, who nodded, readying himself in a defensive stance. An amused smile twitched at Uchiha's lips. _This will be fun._

* * *

_A/N: Sorry I haven't been regularly updating! This chapter is short because I didn't want to break the battle into two chapters. As always, thank you all for the reviews. _

_God Bless,_

_Ryu _


	11. Let The Battle Begin

**Part 11**

In an instant, Itami lunged toward Sasuke, his blade jeering before him. Sasuke barely had time to dodge. While Sakura was entranced by the spar, Yurushi pulled herself from the wall, shuriken dropping noisily to the floor. Sakura jumped at the clatter, but before she could do anything, she felt Yurushi infiltrate the holster on her leg and extract a sharp kunai. The next instant she felt an arm around her neck and the cool touch of metal against her throat.

She squealed, but didn't try to escape. Every move she made resulted in the sharp edge pressing harder against her skin. She gulped.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called, rushing toward his captive friend. As he neared them, his arm pulled back-ready to punch. Right when he was about to knock Yurushi to the ground, she moved behind Sakura, using her as a shield. Naruto stopped just before his hit connected. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as she unclenched her teeth.

* * *

Sakura felt herself being whirled around, as Yurushi tossed her away like a broken doll. The rough stone skid across her legs as she skimmed the floor. "Sakura-chan!" She could hear Naruto call to her again. She ignored it, pushing herself painfully from the floor and back onto her bloodied legs.

* * *

_Clang!_ The sound of metal against metal sang through the atmosphere. Sparks diffuse in air, as Sasuke's kunai meets the sharp edge of Itami's katana, in a desperate block. They struggle, pushing against each other, arms shaking. Both withdraw simultaneously.

_Swish!_ The sword's blade wisped by Sasuke's face, barely scratching it. The cut is quickly outlined in a ruby attirre. He licked the side of his lip, where blood had trekked down. The bitter copper taste filled his mouth. He looked at Itami, his glare deadening. Itami looked pleased with himself. Before another second passed, he charged toward him again. Sasuke stepped aside, then kicked at the vulnerable boy. Itami instinctively caught his foot with his left hand, blocking the attack. Sasuke, putting his weight in the foot within Itami's grasp, swung his other leg up, kicking the sword from his hands. It toppled in the air, landing-blade down-straight into a skull, shattering it like glass, instantly.

Sasuke then kicked away from his opponent, bending backward in air, then landing a few feet away. A loud explosion pierced through the room, and smoke filtered through the air. Sasuke felt his heart leap as a questioned surfaced._ What are they doing?  
_

He glanced at Naruto and Sakura engulfed in smoke, and at that moment he felt a bone-crushing punch connect with his stomach. He doubled over, coughing, falling to his knees in pain and surprise. With one swift kick, Itami sent him sliding across the floor into the shadows of a carved archway.

* * *

Itami stood up straight, smiling in arrogant glee. Suddenly his smile faded into a creased frown as he squinted toward the darkened arch. A flame emerged from the shadows, coming straight towards him! He quickly jumped out of the way, cussing under his breath. He felt the blistering, concentration of heat, shear his skin. He jerked away quickly, examining his scorched arm.

Sasuke materialized from the shadows, breathing out the finale of his blaze. Itami stepped back. "Don't think I am so easily overtaken!" He yelled to the dark-haired ninja. He started to form hand seals with an incredible speed.

* * *

Naruto felt Yurushi's grasp on his arm tighten and twist, attempting to throw him to the ground. Instead, Yurushi is hurled over Naruto and sent crashing onto the floor in a counterattack. Stunned, she remains still on the floor, her back sore. Naruto pinned her arms beneath his knees. He was about to bind her hands but Yurushi bent her legs around him, flipped him off her and sent him flying into a wall.

Sakura's turn.

She quickly ran in, clouting Yurushi in the side. In graceful footwork, the two engage in an equally-skilled combat. Twisting and rotating, Sakura dodges strike after strike. In frustration, Yurushi grabbed the girl's arm, and flung her against a wall. Sakura's limp body slumped to the ground. Her rosy hair curtained around her drooped head.

Naruto was quickly at her side. Her wilted frame leaned against his arms. "Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan!" He repeated, shaking her gently. He brushed her hair from her face, revealing closed eyes on an unconscious face.

* * *

Yurushi felt no need to hold back. She quickly looped four shuriken around the ends of her fingers and flipped them into the air, aimed at the two distracted preys. Naruto scooped the inert girl into his arms, quickly eluding the twirling metal stars. Quickly, he tore an exploding tag from his pouch and flung it at Yurushi's feet. The paper quickly shriveled and _**BOOM!**_

When a thick smoke masked them, he darted around a corner veiled by darkness. Naruto placed Sakura charily on bench-like stone. Removing his jacket, he quickly blanketed her. "Don't worry Sakura-chan, I won't let them hurt you!" He whispered, and then dissolved back into the darkness to resume battle.

Yurushi coughed, waving her hand in the air, trying to rid herself of the concentrated smoke that clawed at her lungs and burned her throat. A sudden figure broke through the smoldering air.

"U-zu-ma-ki Naruto Rendan!" Five Naruto's attacked at once, each kicking the susceptible girl. She fell to her knees, clutching her bashed abdomen and writhing in the sudden pain. She looked up at the smirking jacketless boy. He crossed his arms, looking down at her with satisfaction. His face was still visible, even after her eyes where shut and she fell over, sprawled across the floor, in a faint.

* * *

AN: Hey! Get ready, Naruto, here comes a battle! This one hasn't even began yet! What happens when a forbidden justu is brought back to existence? And what happens when a dangerously new kekkei genkai is revealed? Stay tuned! (lol. I always wanted to do that, sorry!)

Thank you guys so much for reviewing! 1200+ hits! You litterally made me fall out of my chair! I never thought my story would even get past 100+ hits and about 5 reviews! Boy, did you prove me wrong! hugs

Thank you so much!

God bless!

-Ryu


	12. Skeletons and Smoke

**Part 12**

Sasuke could only watch as the boy's hands moved rapidly. "Gaikotsu Seme no Jutsu!" he exclaimed, slamming his hand onto the rock floor. A strange mark swirled around his palm unfolding into a pentagram. One side of the occult-like star stretched its leg toward the large bone pile.

It encircled the heap and lit up in that familiar brilliant blue. The bones began to rattle and stand, connecting to one another. In no time at all a skeleton army was standing before the young boy. Sasuke's jaw almost dropped to the floor.

He heard the footsteps running toward him halt in amazement. Naruto stared in awe at the skinless soldiers as he made his way to Sasuke's side. Itami smiled a devious smile. "Is this….genjutsu?" Sasuke asked to no one in particular.

As if to answer his question the deadened army began to shamble toward them. "There's only one way to find out!" Naruto said, crossing his fingers in the completion of his jutsu. Twelve more Narutos appeared from a puff of smoke. Sasuke smiled.

They both darted forward; Sasuke taking left, Naruto to the right. Removing his fuuma shuriken, Sasuke whirled it into the air like a seasoned jounin. It spun like a windmill, its deadly blades beheading four soldiers. Their skulls rolled across the ground, but their bodies still moved! The headless bones scrambled forward still! Sasuke frowned. _Looks like I'll have to do this the hard way. _He thought as he caught the returning star.

* * *

Sasuke kicked a skeleton in the chest, only succeeding in getting his foot caught in the rib cage. He rolled his eyes as he practically ran up the opponent and punted its head clear off its shoulders. The skull went sailing right towards Naruto, hitting him in the back of the head. Sasuke laughed to himself as he heard Naruto yell, "Ow! What did you do that for?"

He watched as Naruto and his bunshins each took out another pile of living bones. Within a matter of minutes, the army had regenerated and was closing in on the two shinobi. Naruto felt Sasuke's back against his own.

They each crushed a few more skeletons, but the army continued to grow. Punching and kicking and smashing-and still no progress.A feeling of hopelessness was upon them.

"What are we going to do?" Naruto's voice sounded agitated. Sasuke looked around. He spotted Itami in a corner, arms crossed, his pearly smile gleaming from the shadows. "I have an idea." He answered. Itami raised a pierced eyebrow at the sight of the two boys conversing.

"GO!" Sasuke called out. The Naruto bunshins all threw their kunai to the ceiling, letting the blades sink into the rocks. A multiplied hissing sound filled the air. Itami leaned forward, trying to find the source. **KABOOM!** A large crater formed in the carved ceiling, the heavy rocks crumbling to the ground. The sound of bones crushing and snapping reached Itami's ears. He blinked, waiting for the dust to clear.

The giant rock had flattened everyone-the two boys included! All that were left were four remaining skeletons, staring at the boulder that had squished their kin. Itami laughed. "What idiots!" He exclaimed.

His laughter immediately turned to an annoyed growl as he fell to the ground. Sasuke and Naruto stood behind him, fists still in the air.

Itami quickly jumped to his feet. "I haven't had this much fun in ages! But now you've made me quite angry. Playtime is over; it's time to kill you now!"

* * *

Sakura groaned as she turned over on the solid rock. She tried to sit up, but was overcome by a wave of sickening dizziness. The sound of a child humming startled her.

"You want to escape, don't you?" the voice asked. Sakura looked around, but all she could see was darkness. She replied to the black obscurity. "Who are you?" The voice seemed taken aback. "Is there someone there?" Sakura asked again.

She heard an audible gasp from the shadows. Sakura sat up, rubbing her temples. Hear head was splitting, feeling as if someone had taken a hammer to it. Sakura listened quietly. The sound of rustling filled the dark space. A flame sizzled to life, illuminating the arched corner. A puddle of light shone around a candle, being held by a little girl. Her hair was as dark a raven's feathers, straight and shimmering like the stars of a midnight sky. Her dark eyes reflected the flickering flame that cast eerie shadows on her soft face.

"Are you okay, lady?" She asked, holding the candle up to Sakura. Sakura could only nod her head. The little girl looked so innocent and lonely; Sakura felt her heart being pulled. The girl plopped down to the ground, soiling her already faded yellow dress. She beamed up at her new playmate, joy bubbling inside her.

"My name is Yuriko, what's yours? I've never met another person before. I lived here as long as I can really remember. How old are you? I am six. Do you have any brothers or sisters? I do. They are mean. I…" The little girl chattered a mile a minute. Sakura could only listen, wondering how anyone could talk so fast. When she did quiet down Sakura asked, "How do you get out of this cave?"

The girl looked at her puzzled. It tooke her a long while to answer. Sakura waited patiently, fidgeting with the sleeve of Naruto's jacket. Yuriko looked up at Sakura, finally answering, "There is only one way out of the cave. But if you don't know your way around, it is inescapable!"

* * *

Itami bit his thumb and slammed his bleeding hand into the ground. The summoning seal quickly appeared. Naruto and Sasuke both tensed, waiting for the unexpected. A girl appeared in a dark cloud of purple smoke. She had Aijinbi bound next to her.

The girl had long, thin black hair. Her eyes were hidden behind a tied bandage, used in Konoha for the blind. She answered in a low voice. "You called master?"

Quick as lightning, Itami was at the girl's side, holding a twisted blade against Aijinbi's neck. "Now," he said, "Let's see what you will do. If you move out of that circle, I will kill her!"

Naruto and Sasuke looked down at their feet. A circle drew itself around them in a white blaze. Sasuke sneered. "She has nothing to do with us. No value to us, whatsoever. You are a fool to bribe us with an unimportant girl."

Itami snicker, turning his gaze upon Naruto. Sasuke, too, looked at his comrade. Naruto's face was knitted tight in anger. His fists clenched. "Are you sure she has no value?" Itami mocked.

"Why?" Sasuke asked. "Are you afraid you can't beat us on your own? Are you so much of a coward as to have to bribe us?" Itami's face flushed with rage, put then a calm, cockiness spread over him.

"You are right. I can not beat you alone." He looked to the girl confining Aijinbi. The girl smiled. "I would like to introduce you to my eyes, my partner, and my other life: Aitou of the Sound."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Itami! Don't!" The pleading shriek interrupted their tête-à-tête. All looked to see Yurushi, tied in a wardrobe of ropes, looking up from the floor. She struggle from her repressions, squirming against them like a caterpillar breaking from a cocoon.

"We don't need her! I can still fight! Why do you pick her over your own sister?" Yurushi pleaded. Itami looked at her with annoyance. At the snap of his fingers two skeletons appeared and cut her ropes.

"Shut up! You are no where near as skilled as Aitou. I will NEVER choose you over her!" Itami's words seemed to strike Yurushi with an unseen blow. She stood, ropes falling to her ankles, and walked foward to join her brother.

She stood in a combat position, whispering to herself, "I will prove to you that I am better than her!"

* * *

AN: Let the final battle begin! Thank you guys so much for the faithful reviews! You are all so sweet. I know this story isn't the best, but it is my first one. You have all made me feel so great with your kind and encouraging words! Thanks so so so much! Have a great weekend!

God Bless,

Ryu

Coming Next: Aitou-Itami's eyes, partner and...other life? Who exactly is this girl? Sasuke's curiousity get's the better of him, and we all know the saying: curiousity killed the cat. As Naruto and Sasuke battle the new foes -who do not want to be found, Sakura learns more about the mystery behind the cave. Next chapter: A dangerous new enemy: kekkei genkai revealed! (XD I am that big of a dork!)


	13. An Enemy's Illusion

**Part 13**

The icy blade pressed harder against the unconscious Aijinbi's neck. Naruto gritted his teeth, trying to remain calm. He closed his eyes as he stood, shaking from a strange feeling that began to rage inside him. It was as if somewhere in the back of his mind, at the bottom of his heart, he couldn't bare to see Aijinbi so mistreated.

Naruto felt the seal within him weakening. _**Save her!**_ The kyuubi's voice bellowed in his mind, ringing loudly over and over again.

Itami pressed the blade even harder against Aijinbi's pale throat, causing small rivers of blood to trickle down her neck. A faint scarlet aurora began to form around the crystal necklace she wore. Her body began to hover as she was lifted toward the sky by the enchanting piece of jewelry.

Her limbs and head were limp, hanging uselessly from the centre of her body. The crystal around her neck surged. It began to grow, soon encasing her body in the glimmering crystal. The cut on her neck began to heal rapidly and her breathing became calm.

Everyone watched as she was held in place-defying gravity. While they were distracted, Itami moved close to Aitou, placing his hand in hers. "Are you ready?" he whispered in her ear.

* * *

Itami quickly focused back on the battle. Quietly, he brought his lips to Aitou's ear. "Are you ready?" He whispered again. A smile stretched across the blindfolded girl's features. Itami bit his thumb again, watching as a bead of ruby blood surfaced. 

Aitou extended her open palm to him. He sketched a symbol in his blood across her hand, then Aitou did the same to him. Clasping hands, they formed a synchronized jutsu perfectly. Eyes closed both chanted, "dnờb €m wǾn d-na rof lla ytinrete. Ǿwt €grem sa eno!"

Sasuke broke his gaze away from the enticing crystal just in time to see the completed technique. The next instant he found himself on the ground clutching his shoulder, his curse mark surging wildly. Naruto was immediately at his side.

"Sasuke-kun?" His voice sounded concerned. Sasuke ignored it, shakily pushing himself to his feet. He called out to the rivals.

"Where is Orochimaru?"

Naruto eyes widened. Itami glanced at Aitou-a surprised look displayed on her face. It was soon substituted with a look of reckless rage.

"I know nothing of him! Nothing!" She screamed almost hysterically, her voice venom to the ears. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"I don't believe you." He slyly replied. Aitou literally growled. Itami crossed his fingers in another seal, angered by Sasuke's words.

* * *

The circle surrounding the two ninja began to shrink closer and closer. The drawers of the musty catacomb walls flew open with a bang. Sasuke and Naruto looked around in panicking alarm, frozen within the etched loop. 

Decaying corpses awoke from their rest, staggering from their cupboards and tombs. The ground beneath the two boys' feet crumbled as decomposing fingers wrapped themselves around their ankles.

Sasuke stomped, Naruto struggled, but both were soon rendered motionless from the clutches of the zombies. Naruto grimaced at the rotting smell of flesh that pressed against his skin. Sasuke continued to kick and squirm in their grasps to no avail.

Itami frowned as he replied. "She does not know Orochimaru! For accusing her, I will kill you!" With that he tore the bandages from Aitou's eyes. The fluttered to the ground in silence. Pale amethyst irises outlined in ruby red glared daggers at the two.

Itami's fingers laced between hers as they both formed a hand seal. "Yuuku Akumu no jutsu!" They exclaimed in unison.

* * *

Aitou closed her eyes, focusing intently on her prey. _Death- a lot of death. Exile, hatred, revenge ,regret, greed, passion, love, betrayal, and…loneliness? Yes, loneliness. _Aitou's conscious dug deeper into her opponents' memories as Itami watched analyzing. Pictures and scenes raced before their eyes. _Effort, Pain...Pain!…_

Aitou screamed, and tore at her hair. She fell to the ground, tears overflowing down her cheeks. "Itami…please…make it stop. MAKE IT STOP!" She pleaded. She screamed again from undecipherable pain. Itami ignored her, forming another jutsu.

The room began to spin as it darkened into the familiar violet smoke as before. Sasuke's vision and mind grew fuzzy and distorted.

* * *

"_Foolish little brother!" Itachi's stated, scowling down at his little brother. An unbearable pain cut through Sasuke's stomach, making him nauseous. He looked down to find a katana impaled through his bowel. Blood flooded through his clenched teeth, the metallic taste intoxicating his senses. _

_Sasuke stared at his brother's vermilion eyes. Magekyou sharingan gawked mockingly back. "You are weak and powerless, **ototo**. Your life is pointless and worthless since you could not kill me. I won! I have won since the beginning!" His brother laughed as Sasuke fell to ground in a pool of his own blood._

* * *

Naruto, too, had fallen to the floor almost in a comatose state. An exhausted feeling rippled through his being as he dropped to the floor. 

"_He's a monster." "That's _him_ that's that beast who killed our family and destroyed out town!" The crowd whispered to one another, shutting Naruto out. As he traveled down the streets of Konoha, he was met with curses and slammed doors. Up a head he saw Sasuke standing alone in the road. _

"_Sasuke!" The young boy called, running toward his friend. Sasuke looked backed, aloof as usual. "Sasuke! I am so glad to see you! I.." His voice trailed off as Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. Suddenly they were in the forest where Kakashi had first taught them how to use chakra control. Sasuke was skillfully making his way up a tall tree. "I won't lose to you, Sasuke!" Naruto found himself saying. He tried to climb up, but only succeeded in slipping down to the ground. "What? Why can't I…" His thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke laughing from the top of the tree. _

"_You are such a loser, Naruto! You'll never be as strong as me!" _

_Another scene flashed before Naruto's eyes. Sasuke appeared in front of him, shielding him from countless needles. He watched as the Uchiha fell to the ground, pierced with the thin gleaming weapons. "Naruto, don't die." Sasuke stuttered, breathing a staggering breath. "Why?" Naruto asked, tears welling in his eyes. "My body just moved on its own…" _

_Naruto then found himself at home alone, his headband and ninja gear removed from his person. He could hear villagers jeering outside. "You'll never be hokage! You'll never be strong! You will never be one of us! You are a monster! That is all you will ever be!"_

* * *

Itami watched with a smile as the two boys whimpered in their cataleptic states. After several minutes though, he grew bored and impatient. "Release!" He stated. The boy's eyes burst open. They panted, shaking from fright. 

Itami glanced over at Aitou gasping equally as hard. Her insipid eyes were wide with panic. He put his arm around her, steadying her weakening stance. "Yurushi!" He called. The young girl came to her brother's aid, supporting Aitou's flimsy stature.

"It's okay now Aitou." Itami said assuring. Aitou's paled face stared back at him, not comprehending his words. Her eyes were large, resembling that of a fish out of water. She just shook her head in agreement, her hands shaking.

"That….that wasn't real just now, was it?" Naruto asked, erratically standing. He helped Sasuke to his feet. No answer. Sasuke placed a hand where the sword had punctured him. "Huh?" He exclaimed, shocked.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, keeping a watchful eye on Itami. Sasuke stared down at his hand now wet from blood. Naruto's eyes widened. "It can't be..."

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

* * *

Sakura looked down at the resting Yuriko. She laughed to herself as she thought; _she talked so much she knocked herself out!_ Her mind began to wander to her teammates. She tried to stand and rejoin the battle, but her wobbly legs gave way. 

"Why am I so useless?" She asked herself, sitting back down on the cold stone in defeat. Yuriko stirred and sat up. After several minutes and yawns she began to speak again. "Want to hear a story?" She asked enthusiastically.

Sakura nodded, even though she would rather have peace and quiet.

"My sister used to tell me this story when I was really little. It's about this cave. Legend has it that long ago when the countries flowed together without boundaries or even names, there lived a demon named Juubi. He terrorized villages and raised mountains just to smash them to the ground. He was powerful and mischievous.

"He began to play tricks on a town called Mekura. After a while, the townspeople grew tired and angry. Samurai and farmers banded together and formed angry mobs that soon became a secret militia against the demon.

"One night the militia's leader was planning the attack. The large crowd jeered and raised their weapons to the rainy sky with his word's in their heart. But a small voice spoke out against them. It was the commander's daughter.

"'We should show kindness toward the demon, not violence. He is much stronger than all of us combined, attacking will only leave your wives as widows and children as orphans!' She called to the crowd. This angered her father very much.

"The Juubi had been listening from a mountain that overlooked the town. When he heard the angry villagers' words his heart grew cold and angry. But the kind girl's words seemed to melt through the bitter anguish. He left the village heavy hearted, vowing never to return.

"When the villager's learned of his absence they cheered and celebrated under the blooming cherry blossoms. Everyone celebrated, except that one girl.

"Meanwhile, the Juubi-bored without his town-began to build a home. He dug an enormous cave, laying traps and doors. The whole time he worked his mind was on one thing: that girl.

"One day the girl's father brought her to the flower viewing party. Announcing that she would soon be wed, he introduced her to husband to be. Shocked, the girl could only listen as her father spoke. Her heart grew even heavier. When her father left, she retreated behind a tree a wept. Only stopping when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to meet the eyes of a handsome man-the Juubi in human form! He had broken his vow and entered the town again-he was longing to see her face.

"That Summer brought warm blue skies and lots of rain. The crops were ripening beautifully on their vines. Again the townspeople cheered and rejoiced in their merry luck. The girl was happy too, every night she would secretly meet the Juubi.

"On the night of the summer festival exactly a week before the girl's marriage, the Juubi went down to see his beloved. They met in their secret place where they had first met. That night her fiancé found the two together. Enraged, he went and told her father. Soon the whole town had heard that his daughter was in a love affair with the Juubi."

"Winter came, bringing unusually bitter weather. The girl lay on her bed ill from the cold, and the cold hearted people of Mekura. She had been shunned and scorned by the people she had once called friends.

"Then, in the concealing moonless night, the villagers crept up her house. Ransacking her home, they tugged the sick girl from her place of slumber and to the town centre. Binding her to the altar, carved to ward away the demon, they set fire to the straw beneath her feet.

"Screams of agony pierced across the sky from the girl's mouth. As her body burned she confessed her love for the Juubi without regret for all to hear, then she was silent. Her embers and ashes floated to the midnight sky.

"By dawn the Juubi had learned of his beloved's death. Raging and heartbroken, he went to the Shikigami who had been waiting for his love's life. Being the sly demon he was, the Juubi convinced the Shikigami to let him have her life, and in turn he would give him one hundred souls.

"'You have until midnight tomorrow' the evanescence-divinity replied. The Juubi, his heart lusting for revenge, went down into Mekura. With a sweep from each of his ten tails, he destroyed the village and all its inhabitants-burning it to the ground.

"Rumaging through the smoldering ash, he took one hundred bodies and brought them back to his cave, waiting for midnight and the Shikigami's return. When the death spirit arrived he looked unsatisfied with the exchange.

" 'Her life is very precious, her soul is very valuable. She was pure of heart-the best morsels for a hungry shikigami' The Juubi would not take no for an answer. He pleaded with the spirit saying he would give him anything.

"There is only one thing a demon fox truly cares for: their tails. Each one represents their age and wisdom, thus being their pride and joy. The shikigami struck a deal. If the Juubi were to give him his tenth tail, he would let him have the girl's soul. But because her body has perished, he would have to share his life with her.

"Desperate, the Juubi agreed. He cut off his tail with his own claws and handed it over to the deity. The tears he shed from the loss of his loved one had hardened into beautiful gems. Taking one, he filled it with the most valuable chakra-the chakra that protects your heart. Stringing the necklace around his beloved's spirit, she reentered the realm of the living.

"They would have lived forever in each other's arms if not for the twist the shikigami placed on the resurrected girl's soul, whenever Juubi-now called Kyuubi- ever withdrew his presence from her, she would be locked in his cave.

"Cheerful ending, no?"

The girl finished. She beamed, seeming proud of herself for retelling the story.

Sakura blinked at the little girl. Her mouth had fallen agape as she had listened starry-eyed. _How does she have such vocabulary for such a small child? _She wondered to herself.

"What was the girl's name?" She asked, finally coming back to her senses. Yuriko's dark, round eyes looked up at questioning girl.

"You didn't figure it out? Who is locked away in this cave, waiting for her love to return?" Yuriko replied indignantly, an eerie distant feeling came over her voice.

Sakura gasped as comprehension sank in. She whispered under her breath, "Aijinbi!"

* * *

FYI: 

Aitou and Itami chanted, "Bond us now and for all eternity as two merge as one!"

Itami and Aitou can bond together and communicate telepathically. (visit my myspace for more info)

For Aijinbi's whole story visist my fictionpress account

AN: Yay! This was my longest chapter yet! 6 pages! -faints- Thank you all so much for being loyal readers and reviewers. Yes I know, WTF is with these zombies? I blame Itami! It was him! lol. Now you've learned the history of the cave and Kyuubi's relationship with Aijinbi. No worries! More clearity coming soon!

Coming Up Next: An illusion or reality? Naruto and Sasuke continue their ever advancing battle between Aitou, Itami and Yurushi. As the battle persists the mystery behind the missing nins becomes a little clearer. Does teamwork really mean sacrifice? A twisted love is revealed, next! Believe it!


	14. Tears in the Battle Field

"Yurushi, go get Yuriko!" Itami demanded. Yurushi did not argue. She pushed the limp girl into Itami's arms and hurried away.

Aitou coughed. "Please, use me! Use me master, before my usefulness has expired!" She pleaded with Itami. Itami's face grew very serious. Greed twinkled in his eyes.

**Part 14**

* * *

Sakura looked down at Yuriko. The little girl smiled up at her as if there wasn't a flaw in the world.

"I need to get out of here. Yuriko, please, help me and my friends get out of here!" Sakura almost pleaded.

"She can't do that" a voice answered for the child. Startled, Sakura looked around for the new trespasser. Her eyes fell on a dark figure standing in the shadows, arms folded, leaning against the corner wall.

She stepped out into the light, flipping her short hair from her face. A metallic glint of light shone behind her, where she concealed her unseathed katana.

"Yurushi!" Yuriko squealed, running over to her sister. She hugged the girl's leg, causing Yurushi to wince.

"The fish are lonely, Yuriko. Why don't you go and visit them?" Yurushi asked through clenched teeth. A puzzled look clouded Yuriko face.

"Why? You always tell me not to! Besides, I made a new friend!" The little girl released her embrace and skipped over to Sakura, tugging at her hand. Sakura bent down, her hair falling in her face. She whispered down at Yuriko, "Go, I'll be here when you come back." She assured. Pushing her forward, Sakura urged her to go.

Yurushi and Sakura both watched as the child skipped away, humming to herself.

"Alright, playtime's over!" Yurushi said, her voice surprisingly rushed. She extracted the sword she had concealed from behind her back, holding it in an offensive stance. Sakura's eyes narrowed.

In the blink of an eye, she had snapped open her holster and sent three swirling shuriken into the air. Each ended its venture when they smashed into the side of a slick metal blade. **_Zang! Zang!_** Blocked-easily.

"It won't be that simple!" Yurushi called from across the room. She ran toward Sakura, blade before her. She swung at the defenseless girl with all her might, but Sakura dodged.

The constant swish and clanging from the katana filled the air. Sakura continued to dodge and duck. She jumped up as the katana swung at her ankles. In a matter of moments, she felt the rough edge of stone pressing against her back. Cornered.

* * *

"What….where did that come from?" Naruto asked, scanning Sasuke's bloodied hand. Sasuke didn't answer, instead he continued to stare at the rusty color painted across his palms.

An internal battle raged inside Naruto, emotions and adrenaline bubbling through his veins. He couldn't stand it. Looking from Sasuke to Aijinbi suspended in air, then back at Sasuke, words pushed at his lips. Before he knew it an outburst had erupted from his mouth.

"Grrr…..you think you are so cool? Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the future hokage. I won't lose to you! ...Believe it!"

Sasuke looked up at his extrovert friend and rolled his eyes. _Somehow that loser…_

A smile twitched at Sasuke's lips as he wiped his stained hands on his tattered clothes. A slight discomposure swept through him, making him shake in exhilaration. He closed his eyes, thinking a strategy through.

When his eyes did open again, the crimson brilliance of the Sharingan gleamed brightly. "Let's go, Naruto!"

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaargh!" Sakura screamed in pain. The metallic shank sliced into the soft skin of her shoulder causing an electrifying pain to erupt through her body. **_Clunk! _**The blade pushed further and hit the wall behind her. Yurushi leaned closer on the pommel of her blade handle until her face was inches away from Sakura's.

"You don't know why I'm about to kill you, do you? Do you even know who we are?!?" Yurushi interrogated; her voice indignant with the velocity of honey. Sakura could only shake her head, too busy concentrating on suppressing another howl of pain. Yurushi laughed at her, straightening her posture.

"Since you are with out a doubt going to die, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you. The truth being, I haven't talked to an outsider in three years. But that is beside the point, no? My brother, sister and I are missing nins from the village Hidden in the Clouds. Surprised? I thought you would be. You seem like a bright little girl. I'm sure you understand why we can not let you leave, now don't you?" Yurushi smiled, and then twisted the blade with a flick of her wrist. Sakura cringed as she pushed down a sickening feeling threatening to surface. She gagged, her lungs suddenly burning.

"I honestly have nothing against you, 'Cherry', but this is duty. Under different circumstances... I am ...sure ...we could have been friends." Yurushi's voice seemed to drift away as she realized what she was saying. She pulled the blade from the wounded girl's shoulder. Sakura fought the urge to fall to her feet-she forced herself to remain standing, although her vision began to blur and spin.

"It's my brother's fault really. None of this would have happened if the idiot wasn't so easily charmed by that deficient excuse for a woman, Aitou!" Yurushi began mumbling incoherently in rage-almost to herself.

Sakura saw her chance. Now! She was about to dart away from captivity when Yurushi-not even looking up-flipped the kisaki at Sakura's throat. Yurushi tapped the sharp point against her upturned chin, clicking in distaste.

"No, no, no. You will not be leaving. Honestly! How rude, to not listen to a beauty in distress! Respect your elders, red,-you'll live longer! Right now I am not in the mood to toy with some squirmy twit. Show some maturity and take fate gallantly!" Yurushi snapped, her mood changing instantly. Sakura blinked at her, wondering if it was possible to have that quickly of a mood swing. The thought was dismissed as she felt the coldness of metal as she swallowed.

"As I was saying, I am not going to let you leave alive. If you want to die quickly, just tell me, okay? It isn't that hard to end it. I thought I would show some mercy and let you listen-and live- a few more minutes before the shikigamis devour your soul. Oh well….guess you are to intent on dying! Farewell, sayonara!" Yurushi finished, about to brush the katana's sharp point across her prey's throat.

At that instant Sakura flung the sword from her oppressor's grasp with the back of her forearm. She grimaced from the self inflicted pain but smiled as the katana clattered useless to the ground, breaking in two. Yurushi growled, lunging forward unexpectedly. She wrapped her hands around Sakura's slender neck; Sakura clawed at her wrist, stopping Yurushi from suffocating her.

Lashing out from beneath her grip, Sakura delivered a powerful kick-knocking Yurushi to the ground. Yurushi rocked back against the ground and jumped to her feet. Without hesitation she charged at Sakura, connecting her foot square in Sakura's jaw as she twisted backwards in a cartwheel motion.

Pushing her arms against the ground, Yurushi sprung into the air with a backwards flip, landing on a ledge several feet away. Sakura wiped her busted lip with the back of her hand, a reckless grin upon her face.

Wasting no time, she flung several shuriken with deadly accuracy toward Yurushi. The missing nin skillfully dodged them, only to be met with an unexpected jolt of pain through her abdomen. Two kunai-with wire stretched between-had spun a web around her. Sakura tugged at the end, causing Yurushi to fall to the damp floor.

"You are going to show me the way out of this cave. And you will help me find my teammates. Am I understood?" demanded Sakura, her voice filled with an undiscovered fierceness that she was even unaware of.

Yurushi glared up at her, but only received another tug at the wire. The sharp cable cut into her skin and smother her lungs. After an antagonizing cough, she conceited. A feeling of satisfaction groped at Sakura's pride as she carefully bound her key of escape to her wrist.

"The sad thing is, I think we would have made the best of friends…" Sakura confessed as she allowed Yurushi to lead her. She felt a tug at her wrist, where the two were bound. Yurushi had stopped walking.

"Why did you….?" Sakura's voice immediately stopped when she noticed that Yurushi was crying.

* * *

Sasuke kicked at the zombies mutilated hands with renewed strength. He saw the hand fall limp after the sound of bones snapping. He rebelled against the disfigured clutches, occasionally knocking some hands clear off their arms-causing them to set sail across the damp cavern air.

Naruto and Sasuke were soon free and ready for action. They ran toward Itami and Aitou but stopped dead in their tracks...

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to update. Stupid procrastinating teachers at my school. We are now having our minds crammed before mid terms. Lots and lots of homework. I also suffered from the horrible disease of a symptom of writers block. lol. I wrote myself into a corner, dontcha hate that? I dunno about you, but this story doesn't seem to go anywhere. lol. Sorry. It will have a good ending though. hopes Sorry, for complaining though. I'll shut up. Anyways...

As always, thank you for the reviews and faithful reading! I am thinking the next chapter will be extra long as a kiriban for 3456+ hits:) You guys are so awesome! -hugs- You definately make my day.

Coming Next: What amazing spectacal lies before Naruto and Sasuke that could stop them dead in their tracks? As Sasuke and Naruto give the final concluding battle their all, Sakura learns a little of Yurushi's past. Do the Team 7 ninjas have the strength to complete a legend that was long since forgot?

God Bless!

-Ryu

PS. Visit my profile to hear a really cute song that seems to be perfect for Naruto! lol. I love it!


	15. Broken Serenity

**Part 15**

Sakura watched as Yurushi crumpled to the ground like a broken accordion, burying her head in her hands. Muffled sobs filled the still and awkward air. Sympathy bit greedily at Sakura's heart as she crouched down beside the scrunched girl, attempting to place her hand on Yurushi's shoulder.

Yurushi grabbed her wrist before she even made contact, twisting it mercilessly. She looked up. "Don't come _near_ me!" She snapped vituperatively, slapping Sakura's hand away and placing her head back in the cradle of her hands. Sakura recoiled as if she had been stuck by a snake's venomous bite. She looked down at Yurushi's livid face, tears running disdainfully down her flushed cheeks.

"Why don't you just kill me?" Yurushi asked, almost in sadistic hysterics. Sakura felt as though her stomach had dropped to her knees. That menacing pang of pity tugged selfishly at the bottom of her heart. She hated to see people crying-even if they were an enemy.

Plopping down beside her cautiously, Sakura whispered soothingly to the upset girl. "What's going on? Why the sudden crying?"

Yurushi looked up again, indignity written across her wet cheeks; she didn't know whether to be furious or shocked. Trying to compose herself, Yurushi took a deep, ragged breath, wiped her face.

"What do you expect? I've been locked in this isolated cave for three years with my psychotic brother! Now I am tied to a stranger I was supposed to kill!" She laughed at the irony of her life.

Sakura sent her a curious glance, and then looked away. After several minutes of silence, Yurushi sighed, then broke the ice.

"Look," she began. " I don't exactly enjoy having discussions with strangers, not to mention one that is supposed to be dead. But, if I don't talk to someone I think I will implode. What is the harm in telling you? Our fate is both the same….we're both going to end up six feet under." Sakura tried not to look disturbed.

"What is death but a peaceful slumber?"

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto watched as Itami's body grew opaque, soon dissolving into misty invisibility. The last thing to go was his crooked smile, his grin that shined like the Cheshire cat's. Aitou's body seemed to pale and shake for an instant before she fell to her knees, gasping for air. 

She curled into a tight ball, trembling. Then all of a sudden she stopped. She stood up robotically, her head drooping as if she was staring at the ground. She lifted her head quickly. The two shinobi watched as the small red outline of her pupils grew until it had tinted her eyes a bloody crimson.

"Any last words before you leave the realm of the living?" Her lips moved to the words, but it was not her voice that spoke it-it was Itami's.

Still in frozen fascination, Sasuke and Naruto were caught off guard as the girl lunged toward them. She punched Naruto so hard in the stomach that blood coughed its way up his throat. He doubled over, letting crimson waterfalls plummet from his mouth.

Sasuke waited for no thoughts of strategy. Acting purely on instinct he rushed forward, planting a sturdy kick on the distracted girl's torso. She whirled around. Her face was distorted with pain, although her actions seemed oblivious to the expected throbbing.

With almost superhuman strength, she grabbed his leg (that was still against her stomach) and whirled him against a wall. He felt the air burst and race from his lungs as his back jolted against the stone. His head banged against the wall, scrambling his thoughts. He slid down the wall and slumped to the floor-trying to gather his breath.

Naruto looked up at Aitou. "Don't you dare hurt my friends. I will never forgive you!" He yelled through clenched and bloodstained teeth. He wiped the remaining crimson blood from his chin and righted himself.

Aitou leaped gracefully high into the air, coming down hard with her heal on the back of his head. He should have fell face first to the ground, but had caught himself on his hands. He pushed his weight to his arms and swung his legs around, striking Aitou across the jaw. She faltered, stepping back in alarm.

Naruto pushed himself up and over. He sprang to his feet, already in a fighting stance. Naruto looked over to Sasuke, blood trickled down his ashen face from underneath his headband. The boy stirred from his place against the now cracked wall. Locking eyes with Naruto, her nodded in mutual understanding.

Ducking down, Aitou's swinging fist missed Naruto-sailing smoothly above his head. Before she had time to counteract the sound of spinning metal reached her ears. Her eyes widened. Spinning around she found herself in the path of a rapidly gaining fuuma shuriken; its pointed legs cart-wheeled eagerly towards her with precise accuracy.

Forgetting her prey, she hastily tried to avoid it; but Naruto had entangled her legs with his, causing her to fall heavily to the ground. _Thud! _The large windmill-like weapon sank into the ground a hair away from her throat. She gulped. Aitou heard footsteps come toward her, and the faces of Naruto and Sasuke looking over her fallen self. She sneered resentfully-or rather Itami did.

Leaning back on her shoulders she bounced from the ground, her feet knocking the unsuspecting boys to the ground. Her laugh was cut short as the two boys simultaneously pulled out from under her feet, tugging at her ankles. She fell to her knees, then felt a forceful press against the small of her back, then the roughness of the stone floor. Pinned. Sasuke placed his hand against her head, restraining her from any movement. She squirmed from under his hold in frustration, but without avail. She admitted defeat and lay still-at least for now.

* * *

Sakura listened as Yurushi began to speak. The solemn gril tucked her knees beneath her chin as she spoke; small clouds formed in the waning heat of the air. Shivers ran up Sakura's spine as she noticed the temperature dropping. _It must be nightfall again._

She rubbed her hands together as Yurushi related her story.

"You see, we wouldn't even be in this mess if my idiotic brother would just think of some one other than himself. Well, actually he does think of some one else- that stupid Aitou. Ever since she started clinging to him, nothing but bad things have happened.

"After the death of our parents, he went off the deep end. While I had to become the 'mom' he went off late at night with her doing who knows what. Sometimes they wouldn't come home for days. When they did they always had stuff with them. They always had a purse full of money. I didn't complain at first. Hey, income is income. I figured they were doing odd jobs around the village. I was so naive.

" I didn't have much time to think about it though. I had a family to take care of and a new life to run, on top of that Yuriko was only three, and wanted the constant attention my mother had always given her.

"One night they came home, dragging their muddy feet through the house I had just cleaned. I mean, how rude can you get? He just makes me so….ugg! Anyway, before I have a chance to holler at him he throws a suitcase at me, practically giving me a blackeye, telling me to pack clothes and any valuable possessions for me and Yuriko. I didn't know how to react. He told me to hurry.

"Being in a delusional state of obliviousness I thought he was taking us on a vacation or something. Who knows why I would ever think that. I didn't know better then. It was about midnight by the time we had all packed. He told me to meet him on the hill that overlooked our house some ways away. I should have been suspicious when he told me to keep my back to the house and not to turn around. Yuriko and I were waiting for what seemed like forever. Getting impatient and curious I turned around to see Itami with Aitou trailing behind him-like always- coming up the path.

"But! What could be behind him? None other than our house going up in flames!! I think I lost ten years off my life with shock and anger. So, I'm standing there, my jaw probably hanging on the ground with a bawling Yuriko clawing at my legs. Before I could argue, I was ushered through the woods and we walked for days. DAYS!

"It turns out he and Aitou were being pursued by ANBU for who knows the reason. We found this cave, struck a deal with Ms. Creepysingsalotblinde and here we are. Living comfortably in an isolated little paradise I like to call hell!"

Sakura winced as she dodged Yurushi's flailing arms. The girl had nearly dislocated her shoulder. She silently wondered if it was not just Itami who was a psycho. _Seriously, this girl has some emotional personality issues._

Yurushi's voice was almost in a deranged hysteria by the end of her story. New tears formed in her dark eyes, but she blinked them back. With a heavy sigh she looked away.

"I honestly don't know why I told you all this. It's not like you would understand. Let's just get back and find your teammates so we can both die peacefully. Shall we?" Yet again, Yurushi's voice and emotions changed again. Silence.

Sakura was thrust out of her thoughts by a tug at her wrist. She looked up to see Yurushi standing. She flipped her cropped hair behind her shoulders and managed a wry smile down at Sakura. Sakura all-too-happily got to her feet.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto stood panting as they restrained the stilled Aitou. Naruto gave an inevitable sigh of relief as Sasuke watched him from the corner of his dark eyes. While they were at a momentary pause, Aitou carefully worked her arm free from under her. She moved slowly, silently, as she inched her hand toward her shirt-where a dagger was concealed. 

For a minute there seemed to be an internal conflict.

_Pervert! What are you doing?_

_Grabbing the dagger! What do you think I am doing?_

She extracted the knife from her bodice, slowly dragging the sheath from the blade with her teeth. In an instant she had turned over and had the weapon pointed straight at Sasuke's chest. She started as she found a kunai pointed at her heart as well, held by the suspecting, quick-reacting Sasuke.

His eyes narrowed as he commanded. "Don't move."

Ignoring his warning, she attempted to strike. The speedy ninja avoided her; she only succeeded in dragging the dagger across his shoulder. He watched in anger as a crimson flower bloomed against his navy sleeve.

Frustrated and tired of fighting, he flung himself toward Aitou. The kunai glinted brilliantly in the eerie light as a scream erupted tense serenity.

* * *

AN: Long time no see! Sorry it has taken me a long time to update. School is finally out for break! -yay!- I hope you are all enjoying winter break! Please e-mail me or send me a review/message and tell me how your Christmas is going. I missed you all so much! Anyway this story is coming to an ending (the plot got messed up...grr..I hate when I do that, oh well, it is working out...I hope) Sorry for kind of another filler chapter. Man, I didn't think I would have so many chapters, sorry guys! 

Coming Next: "You don't really love her! You are just using her for power! This is NOT teamwork, this is murder!" What is this twisted love where sacrifice is inevitable? Bonds of the heartless not meant to be broken, souls of the lost not meant to be found.

FYI: Itami and Aitou have a special bonding jutsu. Itami is now resigning in Aitou's body, using her as the ultimate sheild and weapon. He has the power to take her life, transfer her chakra to himself and use her as he wishes becuase of a curse of a created kekkei genkai of Aitou's. To find out more visit my website. (advertiser voice. lol)

PS. Sakura li 19, I just now got on to check my reviews and I will review your story and e-mail it back. What are you wanting me to do as your beta?


	16. Bonds That Bind

**Part 16**

All eyes fell upon a very humiliated Sakura. She honestly didn't know why she screamed. It could possibly be that Sasuke was about to kill someone before her eyes, or that he had a beautiful girl pinned beneath him.

Aitou didn't miss her chance. She kicked Sasuke off her, sending him wheeling in the air. "Sasuke-kun?!?" He could hear Sakura's cry. He rolled his eyes as he twisted his body skillfully, enabling himself to land on his feet.

_Were you going to let him kill me, Itami? _Aitou's conscience softly flooded back into her own posessed mind, where Itami lingered. He ignored her, pushing her presence from him. Sasuke noticed Aitou's eyes flash to their original pale color, before fading back to crimson. Curiosity started to eat at Sasuke's mind.

Itami spoke aloud to Aitou in a hushed tone to try convincing the doubting girl. "Is it not perfect teamwork though? Your love for me- you are in my dept remember, Aitou? What is teamwork with out sacrifice? What is pain without sympathy?"

Sasuke overheard him and began to wonder. Naruto tried to approach Aitou while she was temporarily pausing and….talking to herself?

* * *

"Oof!" The sound of Naruto falling heavily to the ground at Sasuke's feet brought him quickly from his thoughts. He looked down at his wincing friend, a smirk across his face. Aitou's body shook with cruel laughter at the weakness of her prey.

"Itami?" Yurushi asked in disbelief. Aitou's laughing was cut short. She glared at Yurushi with annoyance.

"I thought I told you to get out of here and go occupy yourself with Yuriko! You are always getting in the way! You're useless!" Itami's voice filtered out through Aitou's lips. Yurushi grimaced at her brother's scolding, but clenched her fists to endure it. "What are you waiting for? Go!" Itami ordered, his voice bellowing throughout the room.

When Yurushi didn't move, Aitou's body began to form hand signs with tremendous speed. From her underneath her sleeves lavender smoke began to shape and roll down her arms. Within seconds it had formed a giant hand that quickly seized Sakura and Yurushi in its grasp.

Sakura shrieked as she felt her body being crushed beneath the iron grip. All of a sudden she felt exceedingly drained. Her eyelids grew heavy and her head nodded forward as she floated fitfully into a nightmare of unconsciousness. Yurushi, too, felt herself slipping inadvertently out of reality. Her mind exploded with colors and images she had hoped to keep pressed in the depths of her mind forever.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out. No answer. With a smile only a murderer could wear, Aitou moved her hands. The smoke hand mirrored her actions. The shinobi watched as she tossed the two girls across the room like a child drops unwanted dolls. Sakura could feel the air rush past her but couldn't wake up. No control. _No control over my body_. She felt her arm splinter beneath her as she hit the ground, but her eyes still wouldn't awake.

"Sakura-chan!!!!!!" Naruto called out so loud he thought he may lose his voice. He felt rage began to churn inside him like a boiling kettle. The marks on his face began to deepen as a steaming scarlet aurora surrounded him. Sasuke watched as Naruto opened his eyes-now blood red-and the pupils becoming fox-like slits. Naruto felt his hands contract as his nails were exchanged with claws. A strange sensation of energy and wrath overcame his soul and his mind grew fuzzy. Finally a tail unfolded behind him, swaying with felonious delight. Sasuke took a step back.

* * *

At that very instant the peacefully resting Aijinbi's blue eyes burst open. She felt the crystal surge and begin to beat in time with her heart.

* * *

"Don't you dare hurt Sakura-chan!" Naruto threatened, his voice edgy and sharp. A grin twitched at the edge of Aitou's mouth. She smiled as she reeled the smoke hand back to her and dispersed it into the air.

"I'll wipe that grin off your face! Believe it!" Naruto called out, racing toward her on all fours. He threw a powerful blow toward the defenseless girl. Itami quickly withdrew his presence as Naruto's fist slammed into her stomach. Blood spurted through her teeth as she tumbled backwards, disoriented and queasy. Before she even had time to lift her head she felt Naruto pin her to the ground, squeezing her arms under his heavy clutches. She yelped as his demonic chakra burned her skin. She struggled against it to no avail.

Naruto didn't notice that Aitou's eyes were paled again. Naruto didn't notice-but Sasuke did. His eyes darkened with comprehension.

"You are a coward Itami!" Sasuke taunted. "Using Aitou as a shield, second hand a weapon. You don't really care about her, you are just using her. That is not teamwork- that's murder!" Sasuke felt an invisible hand hit him forcefully in the back, knocking him to the ground. Sasuke swung around attempting to kick the unseen foe.

* * *

Hearing Sasuke's words, Naruto looked down at his damaged victim. Her eyes looked like ones of a man walking to death row. He rapidly jumped of her-releasing his grip. He felt his inspiration for bloodlust slipping; pity and anguish replacing it. He reached down and offered her a hand to help her up. She shrank away from him, remaining tattered and srawled against the stone floor.

* * *

Sasuke saw Itami's invisible presence with his sharingan. He easily followed Itami's movements, dodging them perfectly. Seeing an opportunity, he quickly formed a jutsu.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!"

Fire balls burned their way toward Itami. With a quick glance he realized he couldn't dodge them. Folding his fingers in front of his face he did the only thing he could do.

* * *

Aitou's eyes again flashed red. Her body jerked up then lay still again. Naruto gave her a quizzical look. Again that sinister grin stretched across her lips.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called, he swiftly extorted his folded fuuma shuriken and sent it spinning into the air. "Get Itami!"

Naruto jumped up and caught the twirling star. Without even a second of hesitation he sent it twirling straight beneath him-at Aitou. Itami sneered. _Too easy._ He moved Aitou's body so he easily dodged it, jumping out of the way.

"What cowardice! Itami went and hid again behind his shield." Sasuke jeered in a dark and disgusted voice. Itami felt Aitou's heart grow heavy and rage against his own.

* * *

_You do love me, Itami, don't you? _Aitou asked, her voice sounding hoarse and weak.

_Huh? Of course. _Itami answered quickly. His voice sounded generic, that of a liar.

_Itami?_

_Aitou, not now! Focus on the battle. Lend me your chakra and I will quickly finish them off._

Itami felt his energy restoring as Aitou lent him as much of her remaining chakra as possible.

"Heh. Now you two will pay! Reserve a seat for me in hell, won't ya?" Itami called, picking up the discarded fuuma shuriken and lunging toward Naruto. Suddenly he felt his-Aitou's- body freeze. He tried as hard as he could, but couldn't move.

_Aitou! Quit messing around!_

_No! He's right! You are using me! _

_What does he know?!? Aitou, you know I care about you. Why do I always have to constantly remind you? Now quit fooling around and put me back in control._

Itami waited, but the feeling of control never came.

Sasuke moved forward. His eyes caught a nearby glimpse of light. The katana he had knocked from Itami's hands stuck pompously from the remains of a shattered skull. He quickly moved to retrieve it.

_Fine Aitou! We'll do it your way! Stubborn…_

Itami withdrew his presence just as Sasuke was lunging toward Aitou, sword in hand. "Aitou!" He called out, but he knew she was too weak to dodge.

He cursed under his breath as his fingers automatically crossed in front of his face.

* * *

AN: Cruddy chapter, I know. I just wanted to get a post in so I could all wish you a very MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you all had a great Christmas day. Feel free to tell me about your holiday. -groans- man did this story get messed up.

FYI: Okay, I know this is sort of confusing because my mind is super illogical and random. Itami fromed a bond with Aitou that allows him to enter her concious and control her movements. He attacks, she recieves the pain and physical extersion. It is somewhat like Ino's jutsu, except selfishly cruel. Itami and Aitou also have the ability to share and tranfer chakra freely. He is also able to use all her jutsu techniques.

Coming Next: Vengance is only so rewarding, life is only so fleeting. An enemy removed and an enemy gained.


	17. Bonds That Break

**Part 17**

A scream caught in Aitou's throat. _Shunk!_ The sickening sound of metal slashing into skin echoed in her ears. She closed her eyes, expecting pain…but felt nothing. Cautiously, she opened her eyes.

Instantly she felt the color drain from her face. Her stomach felt as if it had been knotted and torn apart. She felt frozen and cold as she watched Itami fall limp to his knees, katana piercing his stomach. Sasuke felt his heart literally stop for an instant from fright. He quickly let go of the sword, stumbling backwards as Itami vomited pools of crimson claret, then fell to the ground in a curled ball.

The room seemed to blur and spin, taking on a frightening surrealism. Aitou found herself suddenly by Itami's side, rolling him over so he could face her. He coughed again, staining her shirt, as he pulled the protruding sword out of his corpse.

Tears overflowed in Aitou's vision and rolled heavily down her cheeks. "Itami? Itami! Please don't go! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She cried hysterically, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his bloody chest. She heard his heart beat slowly, she heard every staggering breath.

Summoning up the last of his strength, Itami lifted his hand to her face, wiping a tear away, playing with her hair. He whispered in the quietest voice he ever used. "Crying is such a useless thing Aitou. Don't be sorry..." She cupped her hands around his, not daring to tear her eyes away from his. She sensed his hands growing cold. Finally, his eyes flickered and faded, leaving him still and lifeless.

She suddenly felt his presence one more time in her mind, as he transferred all his strength, all his chakra, back to her. _We will always be together, like I promised. _She heard his concience echo in her mind. New tears raced down her cheeks as she hugged him tighter. Emotions she didn't know existed came flooding her sanity, suddenly drowning her in grief and despair. Scenes raced through her mind of the first time she had met Itami.

* * *

_Aitou ran as fast as her legs to carry her. Her bare feet hit the ground in a rythmic beat. Every twig snapping, every bird chirping chased fright back into her mind. She ran even faster. Heavy footsteps sounded behind her as she dodged between trees and leaped over a small stream._

"_Someone! Someone, please help me!" She called out as she ran. She heard the two men laugh and jeer at her. _

"_You won't get away, you little thief! We'll have you head-and the bounty that comes with it!" _

_Swallowing new fear, Aitou forced herself to move even faster. She felt her heart pound against her chest, her lungs feeling as though they are about to burst. Just when she was about to turn a corner, her feet slipped on the muddy embankment and she tumbled down a hill toward a river. Her knees scraped against hidden rocks and her hands clawed at the hillside, as she tried to stop herself from falling. When she finally came to a halt, she sat there for a moment, disoriented and dizzy and muddy. _

_She heard the men jump down the hill and surround her. She tried to run away, but one grabbed her hair and tugged her back to the ground._

"_You're going to pay for stealing my merchandise little girl." He sneered down at her. Aitou closed her eyes and looked away. She heard a sheath hiss as a sword was extracted and held to her throat. _

_She cried out and desperately struggled to get away, but she was held tight. _This is the end_ she thought. _

"_Hey! What do you think you are doing?!?!" She heard a voice call out. She looked up to see a boy about her age across the river. He quickly splashed his way over to them. _

"_Please! Help!" She called out before one of the men managed to cover her mouth with his grimy hand. She muffled behind his palm, then shook her head. It was hard to breathe! He yelped as she bit him as hard as she could. He kicked her away, causing her to slide into the river. _

"_Hey!" The boy cried out, drawing his sword. "Pick on someone your own stamina!" _

_The two men laughed. "You challenge us?" The one with the beard laughed. _

_Without replying, the boy quickly swung his katana, knocking both men's swords from their hands and into the air. He whirled around, sheathed his sword, and caught them both in one fluid movement. _

_Aitou had never seen anyone that fast. He smiled mischievously as he held a blade to each man's throat. She saw the frighten looks on their faces before they turned and scampered away._

_Aitou watched in awe, her mouth slightly ajar. The boy then turned to her, offering her a hand. When she tried to stand, her legs gave way. She shook as the chilly water seeped into her skin mercilessly._

_He smiled, then waded out into the water and scooped her into his arms. Tributaries of water dripped from her tattered dress and soaked hair as he lifted her from the water and carried her back up the bank. Aitou tried as hard as she could, but she couldn't stay awake any longer. She finally gave in, her eyes closing heavily and peacefully. _

_Setting her down gently, the boy left to gather wood. When Aitou awoke, she felt the warm embrace of a crackling fire, and a jacket covering her bare legs. She looked around, spotting the boy sleeping across from her, on the other side of the fire._

_He stirred and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He ran a hand through his unruly dark hair.  
_

"_So, you are finally awake? Are you feeling any better?" He asked, his voice sweet and low with concern and teasing. _

_Aitou could only nod her head. "T-thank y-you" She stuttered. He shrugged and walked over to her._

"_No problem. You looked like you needed some help. I'm Itami by the way, what's your name?" He stretched out his hand. Aitou shook it hesitantly. _

"_I'm…" She began, but realized she didn't have an answer to give. Itami gave her a questioning look, then changed the subject._

"_How did a pretty girl like you ever get yourself into a mess with the likes of them? Refused to marry 'em did you?" He said jokingly, seating himself beside her. "Do you want me to walk you home?" _

_He noticed Aitou's face growing very sad. Both were silent for a moment. He started as her soft voice broke the ice.  
_

"_I-I don't have a home, or a family………those guys were chasing me because I stole some food from them…" Her voice trailed off. She honestly didn't know why she was telling him this, but the words continued to pour out of her mouth. "I don't know who I am…I don't even have a name." Her face looked downcast as she focused on her fidgeting hands.  
_

_Itami looked at her for a long time then offered a sympathetic smile. "Well, why don't you come home with me? My parents won't mind, and my two younger sisters would love you. As for a name…why not name yourself?"_

_Aitou looked at him and smiled for the first time in her life. _This boy….Itami…._she thought, _is worth protecting with my life….is worthy of my saiken"

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke took a step back as Aitou brokenly pushed herself to her feet, wiping her face with her sleeves.

* * *

Slowly, the world came back into focus. Yurushi sorely lifted herself from the ground, looking up. Across the room, Itami's body lay in a puddle of gore and Aitou stood over him, her body shaking from suppressed sobs.

"Wha-?" Yurushi found herself saying as her head began to spin. She looked over at Sakura, still lying unconscious on the floor. Her arm was twisted abnormally underneath her. Broken. Yurushi knew it instantly.

* * *

"Y-you….k-illed….Ita…Itami!" Aitou's words slurred together as she stuttered. She felt so confused, so angry, her head felt as if it would explode. "Itami...he...was the only thing that kept me alive...he saved me...he gave me a reason to live...and you..."

"It's….y-your f-fault! You killed him!" Aitou finally blurted out. A strange rush of fury seemed to electrify her veins. "For that, I will make you pay, even if it is the last thing I do!"

* * *

AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for sending me your opinion about what I should do. I guess I am going to continue the story since I am very near the end anyway. Thanks so much for encouraging me to go on. It means a lot to me. HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! 


	18. Burning Revenge

A confusing wave of depressing sensations washed over Aitou again and again, like stormy waves crashing mercilessly against a shore. She felt her mind slowly slipping into a tunnel vision of anger that seemed inescapable.

Aitou's sensed numbed as her own words finally reached her. _Kill, Kill. _The words echoed temptingly in her mind. All around her was silence-as quiet as a grave. For a long moment everything was still and soundless, save for her ragged breathing. She clenched then unclenched her fist around the handle of the incriminating katana, stained in the blood of the only person she every really loved…..

**Part 18 **

Aitou threw herself into battle mode, focusing all her rage and grief into a blind fury of strength.

She aimed the tip of the sword at the being she loathed more than anyone. "_You_!" She yelled, pointing to Sasuke. He looked up at her, his dark eyes shallow and emotionless. "I will _**never**_ forgive you!" She practically shrieked, her voice suddenly becoming hoarse and tight; as dry as parchment.

"I will _**kill**_ you, Sasuke Uchiha, if it is the last thing I do!" Her voice cut through the silence with the intensity of a gunshot. Her tone sounded almost inhuman, as if she and Itami's voice merged flawlessly together; the perfect paradox of sweet and dangerous venom.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he readied himself in combat. Blinking, once again the sharingan slid over his irises. He was ready.

Naruto watched as Aitou built up a ghostly chakra around her hands. The dark violet energy slid down onto the blade, making it glow and course. He had a bad feeling about this, but before he could voice his concern, Aitou leap toward Sasuke.

* * *

He skillfully avoided her swinging blade as she savagely jabbed at him. Just then, he felt a sharp tinge of pain across his leg. She swung again. His muscles seemed to automatically know what to do. He leaned back, felt his hands touch the ground for an instant, and then kicked his legs over. He was right side up again- a perfect back hand spring. He nearly avoided another fatal strike; the silky metal slicing down his cheek.

He licked the blood that ran over his lips. The tinny taste, it reminded him of that….illusion or dream?... He quickly pushed away those thoughts. Just then he saw his opening with his wonderful eyesight. There! He grabbed Aitou's wrist. Spinning around he jerked her forward, then kicked the sword from her grasp. She struggled against his iron grip, twisting this way and that, but Sasuke held tight. He pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear.

"I know you know about Orochimaru. I don't care how, but I _will _get you to tell me about him. It is very, _very_ important." Sasuke's voice hissed in her ears, making Aitou shiver. She quickly recovered though.

"Why should I help a wicked maggot like you? I will never tell you about Orochimaru! What is the point if I exterminate you?" She spat back, her voice even more indignant and toxic than Sasuke's.

Sasuke tightened his fingers around her wrist. He saw her try to conceal her pain, but her eyes betray her. Sasuke sneered as he pressed a twisted knife against her throat.

"Why don't you make this easy?" He asked, pressing the smooth edge closer against her pale skin. Instantly a bead of blood appeared, looking like a rose on snow. Aitou's amethyst eyes narrowed. All of a sudden her body disappeared in a lilac poof!

"Substitution!?" Sasuke called in surprise, stating the obvious. The sound of air and hurried footsteps rushing behind him made him whirl around. Aitou was running right toward him, her glowing sword in hand. Before he could even react Sasuke felt the sword ram straight through his chest.

* * *

Naruto watched in horror as Aitou pulled the sword from Sasuke's corpse, letting him dropped carelessly to the ground. Naruto felt his legs turn to jelly, frozen in place.

"Sasuke!??!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. But before another thought flickered in his mind, a smile split across his face. He grinned in satisfaction at the cleverness of his friend.

Sasuke's body disappeared in a dust cloud of smoke. _Poof!_ Substitution.

Aitou literally growled and swung her head around, her eyes frantically searching for the target. A faint sawing sound interrupted her concentration. _What was that….?_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Aitou shrieked in pain. Small, sharp wires had caught her in their lacey fingers and were being pulled tighter around her like a cocoon. She pictured herself like a helpless mosquito entangled in a spider web. She looked up and caught the eye of her captor. Sasuke sat gawking mockingly down at her from one of the open drawer-like coffins near the ceiling. He sat-almost relaxed- with his legs dangling over the edge.

She watched as his fingers worked with grace quickly between the cables. He pulled tighter. She retained a scream.

"Now, tell me what you know, or you die!" Sasuke threatened down to her, not at all sounding unserious.

"No you stupid low-rate skum!" Was his reply. Sasuke snarled. He closed his eyes to focus. Soon, little blinking blue burst of chakra slid rapidly down the shimmering wires. _They almost looked beautiful, if they weren't about to inflict pain on me!_, Aitou thought, laughing at the irony of it.

The bursts sent an electrifying jolt through every pore of her body with enough voltage to make her head spin. She coughed out a smoggy cloud of smoke.Her nostrils and lungs stung from the scent of her own flesh burning. She could see dark lines tattooed on her skin where each millimeter of wire was. She looked almost like a zebra. _This is not good,_ she thought.

Taking a deep breath she focused. She let her whole body relax. _Okay remember what Itami taught you…_ she thought as she centered her chakra flow. Instead of pin pointing it to a specific part of her body, she focused it to where the wires wrapped around her body. Now! She released an explosion of chakra that zipped down the wiry lines.

A devious smile of satisfaction spread across her burnt lips as she watched the boy drop toward the ground like a wounded sparrow. He hit-with a sickening thud. Naruto began to run toward him, but was stopped. Sasuke yelled at him from the ground (more like mumbled), "Stay -_cough_-out of this, Naruto, this is **-**_cough_**-my** fight!"

Naruto crossed his arms and huffed indignantly. He was muttering to himself about how arrogant Sasuke was, but truly his heart was pounding from envious fright.

Aitou thrashed beneath her coat of wires, slashing at them with the katana, then stood very still; letting them fall off her and slide to the ground. She walked over to Sasuke, still lying on the floor. His clothes were smoking and his limbs were still.

Aitou chuckled. "Barbeque anyone?" She laughed at her own joke as she made her way toward him and gathered the collar of his shirt in her hands. She jerked him up and held him of the ground.

"You still think you are tough enough to beat me? It was pure luck that you defeat Itami, but the truth is…he isn't dead! As long as I'm alive his soul, his hatred, his presence will _always_ live on. If you think you won, you have another thing coming!" Aitou sneered, the last sentence her voice morphing completely into Itami's. His spine-chilling laugh filled the room once again.

* * *

Yurushi looked up, horror written plainly across her face. She was running before she had even pushed herself off the ground. She was about to shoot straight at Aitou, but was stopped by a tug on her arm.

"He says he wants to fight alone. Don't underestimate him." Naruto said very calmly, letting go of her wrist. He didn't once look away from the battlefield. Yurushi glared at him but remained where she was.

As if remembering for the first time, he then asked, "Is Sakura-chan ok?" Before Yurushi could answer, a loud boom broke their conversation. Sasuke stood in the middle of a smoldering crater, his hands still lifted at his mouth. Fireball jutsu- Sasuke style.

* * *

For an instant Naruto thought it was over. Before his heart even beat twice he knew he was wrong. He watched Sasuke back away from the small crater he had created.

In the blackened basin Aitou's incinerated corpse peeled itself of the ground, leaving an outline of the original floor in the ashes. The familiar amber glow of splotches appeared around the blackened body, quickly crawling over the burnt skin. Smoke swirled around Aitou, concealing her in a curtain of purple. When the swirls finally vanished, it left Sasuke staring at a newly transformed Aitou.

His eyes traced over her in shock and surprise, taking in the alteration. Her body had been completely renewed, no scars, burns-no imperfections. She almost seemed to glow in radiant perfection. Her hair had grown silver and even longer-reaching the back of her knees. In brilliant contrast was her presently golden eyes. She was distorted into a beautiful, dangerous inverse.

Her shining lips glistened as they stretched into a smile, revealing sharp pearly daggers. "Let me show you just what you want to know!"

* * *

AN: Again, long time no see. I am so sorry it has taken forever to update lately. It is getting close to semester exams (evil) and all the teachers are cramming, what a joy. I hope you are enjoying the story. Thanks so much for being so supporting and such loyal reviewers. You guys are so ubelievably great! This story will be wrapping up soon. I think I will end it with 20 chapters. (again sorry, i didn't intend for it to be this long). I might include a bonus chapter of explanations, if you want. If you are interested in my characters, please visit my website or my profile on fictionpress. I am (trying) to write the stories of Aitou, Itami, Yurushi and Yuriko and of course the legend of the beautiful Aijinbi.

Thanks again you guys! -hugs-

-Ryu

Coming Next: Sasuke learns more than he bargened for; the twisted story of Aitou's childhood resurfaces.


	19. Thoughts of Defeat

"If you kill me, I will waste my last breath to tell you what you want to know" Aitou jeered.

**Part 19**

"So you _do_ know Orochimaru!" Naruto called from across the room. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the stupidity of his teammate, but stayed focused on the threat before him. _If she was hard to beat before, do I stand a chance against her?_ Sasuke wondered.

His thoughts were soon interrupted. The large hand of smoke from before had appeared and was reaching toward him rapidly. He dodged out of the way just seconds before it smashed into the ground. It was definitely stronger.

Sasuke felt drained of energy. But a thought came to his mind-a dangerous, risky thought. He took a deep breath, hoping he wouldn't regret it. He delved deep into his subconscious, letting darkness he had been restraining seep into his mind. Immediately the curse mark reacted. It crawled quickly across his skin, tingling every nerve.

"Sasuke, no!" Naruto yelled, beginning to run toward him.

"Stop, Naruto! Stay the hell out of this! This is _my_ battle!" Sasuke yelled back, his voice so intense it made Naruto stop instantly. Naruto felt useless and guilty for just standing and watching.

He slunk back over near Sakura and checked her pulse. Still unconscious. He leaned her against the wall, carefully avoiding her injured arm. He looked down at her scraped face. It was so content.

* * *

"So, if I beat you, you will tell me what I want to know?" Sasuke inquired in a sly voice.

"Don't make me repeat myself!" replied Aitou. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of his curse mark. "Let's see which one of us Orochimaru-dono favors more!"

Sasuke whirled a fuuma shuriken into the air faster than Aitou ever thought possible. It came straight at her, twirling legs shining. She crouched to the ground ducking at the attack. Just then, the metal star turned like a boomerang and came back from behind. She turned around and jerked her head out of the way just in time for it to zing past her face, millimeters away. It had, though, cut locks of her silvery hair. They both watched in silence as her hair fell like forgotten ribbons to the floor.

Aitou's hands clenched into fists. "Alright! I am done playing games!" She screamed. She began crossed her fingers for her technique's sign. Even though her whole body ached from her transformation and she knew her time was limited, she refused to retreat until Sasuke Uchiha's corpse lay lifeless at her feet.

Aitou sharpened her chakra like a seasoned anbu and directed it at her target.

* * *

Suddenly it was hard for Sasuke to breath. He tried to move his hands to his throat but found them stationary at his side. _What is this? _He thought in a panic. He felt his lungs being crushed under the invisible constriction of Aitou's chakra. His breaths became shallow and hoarse as he struggled to inhale. Each minute that stretched by seemed like an antagonizing eternity. His body strained under the unbearable pain; his mind grew fuzzy with doubt and fear.

Thoughts of ending the pain flooded into his mind. A sweet voice entered his mentality, tempting him to demise. Sasuke felt himself slipping from sanity.

_**It hurts, doesn't it Sasuke?** _The voice lured. Sasuke didn't reply. _Focus on breathing_. He thought. _In….Out….In…_

_**You could end it all, die peacefully, and join your family.**_ The voice enticed again. It sounded almost like a sweeter version of Itami.

Sasuke pictured himself bringing the cool metal edge of a kunai to his throat. Of how peaceful it would be to never have to care, never have to worry, and never have to hurt.

_I can't die yet. I can't die._ He thought. _Revenge hasn't rightfully been mine._

_**Forget about revenge! **_The voice exclaimed. _**Why not be with those you long for?**_

_Those…I long for?_

Sasuke didn't notice the kunai he held to his own throat. He didn't feel anything but numbness and confusion. _Those…I long for?_ His thoughts were broken by an annoyance that brought him back to reality.

* * *

"Sasuke! Sasuuuuuuuuuuuuuuke!" Naruto's voice rang in his ears. Sasuke managed to lift his eyes to the scene before him. Aitou, with a grin stretched across her face, charged her katana with electric chakra that zipped and snapped in the air. The eerie purple light cast grotesque shadows across her face, giving her eyes a demonic glow.

"I thought you were going to end it yourself, but it looks like you're lending me the pleasure!" She said, running her fingers down the blade. The static crackled and sang at her touch.

"This is the end!" She exclaimed as she dashed forward. He pulled against her unseen bonds, but it was no use. He was a sitting target. Looking up he met her eyes. They held such bloodlust, such longing to kill, such joy in revenge.

_Is this what my eyes would have looked like when I killed Itachi?_

Sasuke let his mind linger on that thought as he closed his eyes and admitted defeat.

* * *

In Sasuke's mind, scenes and memories of his life played like a movie; faded photographs imprinted in him of the time when he was a child, the haunting nightmare of his murdered parents, his brother's cruel red eyes. Sasuke's memory brought every emotion, every event, back.

_Is this what death is like? A peaceful regretting movie of your life?_

He felt warmth begin to melt through his cold body. It grew and grew until it reached every part of him. He no longer felt numb and paralyzed as he felt the curse mark vanish from his skin. He felt…pure, safe.For some reason he dared to open his eyes.

There before him was Naruto's shaking back. Tributaries of blood flowed in twisting patterns down Naruto's sleeves, creating crimson puddles near his feet. Deep gashed were etched into his palms were he had caught Aitou's katana between his hands; burned streaks of skin twisted up his arms from the stimulated chakra. Naruto sucked in a painful breath. "This…is returning…the favor" he managed to say through clenched teeth and staggering breaths. "In…Wave Country…earlier…" His voice trailed off.

Sasuke felt frozen all over again. A high pitched buzz, then, began to ring in his ears. It grew louder and louder. Aitou realized it too, and she quickly tried to pull her sword away from Naruto. He held tight. The buzzing grew louder and louder until it was almost deafening.

"Sasuke! Please go take care of Sakura-chan!" Naruto called behind him, not even looking back. Sasuke remained where he was, confused and indignant. But another look at his friend made him hurry across the room.

"Y-you injured Sakura-chan. A-and you tried to kill Sasuke!" Naruto started, his voice low and hurt. Aitou focused her golden gaze on the blonde shinobi before her, a smirk working across her face. "I…will never forgive you!" He yelled.

_Please, lend me your strength once more……._

The buzzing suddenly halted. In a whirlwind of dust, the red chakra once again surrounded Naruto, this time lashing out in any direction. Aitou watched as Naruto's wounds were healed right before her eyes. The chakra sent a shearing pain through her.The wind blew her hair behind her and stung her eyes. Aitou quickly let go of her sword and jumped back.

Sasuke watched from across the room as two tails of bubbling energy unfolded behind his friend. All around him the crystal lights on the cave walls surged and began to burst, showering millions of sharp shards like rain. He covered Sakura as the tiny glass peices fell ontop of them. He cursed under his breath. "That loser!"

Then a loud cracking sound was heard overhead. Sasuke flicked his dark eyes up to where Aijinbi's glass case was suspended in air. It began to fracture straight down the middle. Sasuke expected it to burst but it stayed aloft and whole.

The earth rumbled as walls began to moan and splinter as well. Faults erupted in the catacomb walls, bursting open empty graves filled with dust. Debris fell from the ceiling, nearly landing on him. Quickly tearing strips of medical tape he found in his bag, Sasuke made a crude splint for Sakura's wrist. Gathering her in his arms, he slipped her onto his back.

"Naruto!" He called out to his friend. As the dust cleared he saw Naruto pinned against the wall, blade at his throat. The red chakra spun around him like a protecting shield. Sasuke watched as Aitou drew back her sword.

The wall felt like ice to Naruto. He felt trapped-was trapped- like a hunted animal. The kyuubi's chakra was already eating away the little energy he had left. Soon it would completely vanish for the time being. His eyes searched for an opening, escape. None. Aitou drew back her katana.

Just as her arm was coming down to inflict the fatal blow, she stopped short. Her fingers unlaced around the sword's handle, letting it clatter to the ground. Aitou's mouth drooped open as her arm fell to her side. Naruto looked down to see a sword pierced through her heart. It hissed as it was quickly removed. Aitou's limp body fell to floor at Naruto's feet, revealing his savior standing before him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I had to study super hard for the dumb midterms. But it is all over now! yay! Anyway, the next and final chapter is next. Who wants to guess who saved him?

Thanks for reading!

-Ryu


	20. Encounter of Evanescence

**Part 20**

Yurushi's face had been as pale as the winter moon when she plunged the sword into Aitou's back. Now her face was calm and emotionless as the sword clattered noisily to the ground. Naruto looked up at her, the red chakra suddenly vanishing from him in a descending swirl. He felt dizzy and confused.

She didn't meet his gaze. Instead she kept her eyes on Aitou. The black swirls from her curse mark began to crawl away, back to their home on Aitou's wrist. The tips of her hair began to change back, the inching silvery strands giving way to black. Soon she was nothing more than a crumpled form gasping on the floor.

"There is no need for sympathy if there is no pain." Yurushi said, her dark stare meeting Aitou's golden eyes.

"Traitor!" Aitou spat, blood rushing from the edges of her mouth. She looked ragged and beat.

"You don't know how long I have waited for this moment." Yurushi said, her voice fierce and low. For a second Aitou's angered visage faltered. She screamed as she felt her life being cut away from her. Her voice was still echoing through the catacomb as she took in a staggering breath. She looked up at Yurushi, something different from anger inscribed across her features; it was unidentifiable to Yurushi. Sympathy or happiness? Aitou's eyes flickered back to their original pale purple before they closed for eternity.

_**CRACK!**_ The sudden sound erupted throught the edgy silence. Three pairs of eyes shot up to the hovering glass case above them. A tiny ray of blue light shot onto the casing from the center of Aijinbi's necklace. Then another, and another. Soon the light was so bright, all three had to shield their eyes. The emission of lights all moved and combined, drawing a line straight down the center. The glass hissed as the two halves separated and the blue radiance flooded the cave.

The beams twirled and spun, cutting the glass into foreign designs and letters. Suddenly, the world held its breath. Millions of beautifully cut shards fell to the earth, their edges glowing with heat. As they hit the ground they created the most stunning sight anyone had ever seen.

Sakura's emerald eyes flashed open just in time to see a rain of glass turn into iridescent azure butterflies. Their wings glinted with an unearthly shine as they fluttered up, up and away, sparkly tracks following after them.

They circled Aijinbi's floating body before they transformed into drops of rain. Team Seven's eyes sparkled as they gasped in awe at the breath-taking sight.

Loud splashes were heard against the stone floor. Soon the ground was flooded with glittering clear water. Aijinbi's body started to slowly descend from the sky. A pang of indescribable longing and happiness struck somewhere deep in Naruto's mind. The sensational warmth of the kyuubi's chakra circled Naruto's body, pushing his energy to the limit. It forced him to stretch out his arms.

Sasuke watched as Aijinbi drifted with delicate grace into Naruto's open arms. There were tears in both of their eyes. Aijinbi reached her pale slender fingers out, tracing the marks on Naruto's face. She closed her eyes as the crimson energy embraced her.

She smiled as new diamond tears rolled down her cheeks. "Thank you, thank you for returning to me at last." She spoke in a whisper, but her voice was pure and sweet.

Sasuke felt happiness wash over him as well. He felt Sakura stir, felt her heartbeat pound against his own. They both watched, holding their breath. A bright orb of light began to form in the center of Aijinbi's chest. Sakura, Yurushi and Sasuke saw Aijinbi disappear from Naruto's arms before their eyes. Her body slowly became transparent, dissolving into nothingness. Her long silvery curls touched the tips of the water as she looked toward the sky.

The radiant orb was now the only thing left. It floated upward from Naruto's shaking hands, leaving a glittery trail behind. Naruto felt the breath from his lungs rush out as the sphere of light disappeared from view.

His legs became weak as the kyuubi's chakra left him. He fell to the floor, splashing in the water. He sat there shaking in a daze.

A noise broke Naruto from his shock. He looked up at the sound of footsteps running fast toward him. Sasuke hurried over to him, carrying Sakura on his back. He was in such a hurry he practically shoved Sakura into Naruto's arms.

"Sakura-chan! You're alright?!?" He exclaimed hugging her. Sakura let his embrace last about forty seconds before BAM!

"Keep your hands off me pervert!" She screamed, punching him with her uninjured fist. He fell backward into the water, splashing desperately in an attempt to not drown.

"She was supposed to tell me about Orochimaru." Sasuke said to Yurushi, pointing at Aitou's corpse. He pushed away the scene that had just taken place. Yurushi looked indignant.

"She wasn't going to tell you anything, you idiot!" She snapped back. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He grabbed her shoulder, tearing away the bandages around her arm. On her exposed skin was the tattoo of a familiar swirl in black ink- a sure signature of ANBU.

"I knew it!" He shouted. Naruto leaned closer to look, confusion clearly written across his face. Sakura splashed over to Sasuke's side.

"You know about Aitou and Orochimaru don't you?" Sasuke asked accusingly. Yurushi's eyes were large, like those of a trapped animal. She flicked her dark eyes from Sasuke to Naruto, then back to Sasuke. Naruto was still stupefied by Aijinbi's leaving presence and his mind was in a whirl. All he managed to do was watch the panorama unfolding before him. Sighing, Yurushi let her tense shoulders relax.

The four shinobi failed to notice a stowaway in a crevice high in the ceiling, watching their every move. The spectator shifted uneasily, leaning, straining to hear.

"Tell us….who you really are." Sasuke said after a long pause, his serious voice firm but gentle.

* * *

AN: Sorry again for the long wait. I decided to split this up into two chapters, so the next one is the final and then, if you want, I will have an explanation page. If I don't post it, it will be on my website. Sorry, 'bout that! Also I am sorry for kinda rushed confusing chapter. I suck. 

Anyway, I am working on a cover for this story. I will try to post that as well. It is on my DA account. (Theres a link in my profile) So how has everyone been? I've missed you guys a whole lot! Hope to hear from you soon! Thanks for being so patient and supportive for me, I've really needed it:) -hugs-

-Ryu


	21. Finale

**Finale**

_Warm air caressed my face as I emerged from the cave for the first time in three years. The sun was setting behind the tree tops, bathing us in a golden twilight. I watched from a concealed place as Naruto and Yurushi laid the body of my brother and Aitou beside each other in freshly dug graves. For a while the only sound was that of the sifting earth as it became a blanket for those no longer living. _

_Sasuke and Sakura stood at a distance. No one had noticed I was there. Being as silent as possible I slipped into the growing shadows behind them, listening to their murmuring voices. _

_I watched as Yurushi stepped away from the graves, her eyes lingering on the two wooden crosses that drooped to one side. I could have sworn a single tear slid silently down her cheek, but I could have imagined it, because it vanished in the blink of an eye. She walked over and stood beside Sakura, trying to occupy her burdened mind with the girl's injury. After Sakura assured her she was all right the three stood in silence. I held my breath for fear I might be found. _

_The trio watched in melancholy quietness as Naruto placed a white lotus blossom, just beginning life, over each of the dirt mounds. I knew somewhere in the back of my mind, or maybe the bottom of my heart, that Itami would be smiling now. He is free. Free from burdens and pains, gains and losses, of life and its disappointments. I also knew he would be happy. He was with the only one he ever wanted. She was by his side eternally, the way they both would have wanted.  
_

" _I guess you found what was lost." Yurushi whispered to the two beside her. Her voice decieved her, showing sadness she was trying hard to cover. No one answered. They continued to stare off at the setting sun, now falling behind the lopsided crosses and shrines. Pink and orange hues intertwined, letting the sun bask in the covering of their colors. The leaves on the trees were lit with that translucent green, making the world look sewn from threads of golden lit dew. _

_Four pairs of eyes watched as Naruto stood, dusting of his pants. He turned to his poignant audience, beaming an encouraging smile that rivaled the sun. We all knew that was a smile that would never fade. At that instant, it began to rain. Not a stormy rain, a renewing one. It was truly a miracle, because there was no clouds in the sky. _

_They say that when there is a cloudless rain, when the sun shines as water falls to earth in golden drops, that the somewhere, the deamon kyuubi is smiling, because he is reunited with the one he longs to be with. But that's only a legend, after all.  
_

"_I guess we did" Sasuke added, stuffing his hands into his pockets, ignoring the rain.  
_

_At that moment, it felt as if the door that had just closed revealed another opening, like turning the page to a new chapter of a book. Our hearts are no longer bound to a confined fate; we are free to write our own story._

* * *

**_And this how our chronicle was told for the very first time. I had listened silently as Yurushi spilled our history over the grave of my brother and how our past no longer chains us to this cave of condemnation-the cave of the Kyuubi. We are free, like Aijinbi, like Itami and Aitou. Free!_**

**_  
_**

_Yurushi and I returned to our home, what was left of it. We sat in the center of the charred remains, crying in the comfort of home. My sister held me tight as we cried and cried until the ivory moon had raised high above us. _

_Over looking our home was the same hill, that same grassy, gentle hill, we had played on so much of our childhood. Or so I'm told. My eyes fall over that place now. I see three dark figures, stretched out and relaxed, stargazing at the sky. I may still be a child, but I am realizing my life unfolding before my eyes. I also see the lives of three of Konoha's best shinobi…._

* * *

Naruto stretched on his bed of grass. He smiled as a cool, fresh breeze washed over him. The grass around him rippled like the ocean, giving him the feeling that he was floating. Beside him lay his two favorite people in the world. 

Their eyes we all cast upward, observing the dazzling spectacle above. Millions of stars danced across a silky midnight sky, twinkling like a sea of diamonds. In his mind he found the constellations, tracing them with his fingers. He pretended to hold the moon in his palm.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked, noticing Naruto's arm reaching for the sky. He smiled, lowering his hand back to the ground.

"They say our destiny is written in the stars." Sasuke answered for him. Naruto looked over to Sasuke. He noticed his friend's dark eyes searching the endless array of space.

"Really?" Sakura asked, in an excited voice.

"Yeah" Sasuke replied.

"So…." Naruto began, his voice trailing off. "Which one's ours?"

* * *

AN: The End! 

Wow this took forever! But don't leave so soon! **There is one more chapter coming**. It isn't the epiloge, it is just a bonus chapter. It will tell the story of Yurushi/Yuriko/Itami and also the sad story of Aitou's childhood. I know this chapter is a little confusing. The italisized words are from Yuriko's POV if you didn't figure it out. Sorry it is so wierd.

Anyways, I would just like to thank you all for reading and reviewing. You all are so so so unbelievable great. You don't know how great it makes me feel to read you reviews. It amazes me how many loyal and loving people there are in the world. Okay, I will wrap up this corny speach now. I just really wanted you to know how greatful I am.

I would also like to give a special thanks to Sakura Li 19. She is the sweetest person you will ever meet! I wanted to thank you for mentioning my story to others. That is just so indescribably kind. Please check out her stories as well. The star scene is inspired by her.

And I would also like to make a special thanks to all of you who favored, reviewed and alerted. I couldn't have done it without ya!

**Thank You:**

Sakura Li 19

EverKitsune

Adorabella

Akai Okami

Akamaru012

AlphaO

Book-Smart-Fox

BreUchiha15

Cyber-Porygon

Dragonlord224

LelaCross

Loopey777

Robby Cartwright

Shadow Lunis

Shioan

THE GOD OF INTERESTING

The Metal One

Wolf of the snows

ZeMuffinQueen

Ziedrich Zwydhandler

alfred7188

avatarjk137

bluekitsune251

hinata-naruto-neji-HNN

shadowinthesky

wolfer

PhantomAngel17

xheartkreuzx

xcloudx

Brianna Lynn

and everyone else who read this story!

You guys rock!


	22. BONUS!

**BONUS CHAPTER**

(10000+ Hits)

**Yurushi and Yuriko**

Yurushi had always been expected to be like her mother: beautiful, polite and a wonderful actor. She had been brought up as a proper young lady, and she had despised every minute of it. She couldn't cook, sing, or act at all, unlike her talented mother. She hated staying home, while Itami got to go train.

Late at night she would often sneak out of her room and beg Itami to teach her to be a ninja. When she turned eight she finally admitted to her parents about wanting to become a shinobi instead of acting in the kabuki. Her parents were shocked and a little disappointed, but agreed to let her follow her heart. She was a quick learner and very strong. Although she is not fully skilled in nin or gen jutsu, her tai jutsu makes up for it. Her quick strategetic thinking and learning help her create new moves and analyze an enemy. Her accuracy and chakra control is also highly developed so her hand to hand combat is very deadly.

When she was eleven years old there was an accident in the theater. The stage caught fire, taking the lives of both her parents. Because Itami was away training, the burden of taking on the role as "mom" was forcefully thrust upon her. Her younger sister, Yuriko was only three, and needed constant attention as well. Reluctantly, Yurushi quit ninja training (at Genin level, she hadn't taken the Chuunin exams yet) and looked for a job. She learned to perfect her cooking and cleaning, and became a waiter at a nearby restaurant.

After Itami returned everything changed. She had to accept the new addition to their broken family-Aitou. Itami frequently began getting into trouble. He and Aitou would leave for (Jonin) missions in the middle of the night and not come home for a few days. Even though it bothered her, Yurushi didn't complain because they were bringing lots of income to their household.

One night, though, Itami came home in a hurry. He and Aitou began packing their belongings up and advised that Yuriko and Yurushi do the same. In the middle of the night, they left their home forever. Almost a week later, they had found a cave to live in, and that is where Yurushi and Yuriko have been living for three years.

**_So how did she become ANBU? _**After almost a year and a half in the cave, Itami became restless and worried. Fearing that they were still being pursued and searched for, he told Aitou to take Yurushi back to their Village (hidden in the Cloud) and continue her training until she reached ANBU level. That way she will be able to get closer to inside information and research incognito.

When they reached the village, Aitou overshadowed Yurushi with a jutsu much like Ino's. Yurushi was unaware of the events afterward. Because of Aitou's pure and intense skill she was able to cause Yurushi to rise in ranks quickly. After learning they were classified as S-rank criminals and missing nins, Aitou released the overshadowing jutsu and they both fled back to the cave to remain in hiding.

**Itami**

Itami left home when he was twelve to train with the Village Hidden in the Cloud's sacred sage for a year and a half. After his training was complete and he had become a Chuunin (in the Leaf Village exam) he returned home.

On his trip back he encountered a strange girl named Aitou who was being chased by two thieves. After saving her life, she pledged to do whatever Itami asks of her. A special kekkai genkai of Aitou's allowed them to create a special bond making them a dangerously strong team.

When Itami returned home and discovered his parents had died, his outlook on life began to grow even darker. He soon became a hired spy and assassin at ANBU level. Power hungry and strong, Aitou and Itami's names began to strike fear into the village's hearts. Climbing up the ladder, he soon became an S-class criminal. Knowing his and Aitou's life was on the line he, Aitou and his two younger sisters fled the country.

Almost as if fate and irony had planned it, they discovered the cave. Striking a deal with Aijinbi, they were allowed to stay. For three long years he has been hiding out in the dark damp cave. Constantly plotting and training, Itami plans to find the murderer of his parents and have his long awaited revenge.

**_What happened to make them S-class criminals? _**Itami and Aitou were hired by an anonymous source to kill the head of a wealthy and important clan of the Cloud Village that threatened their boss. During the assignment, Itami learns that the man he was to kill knew about his parents death and claimed it was a fixed murder. Itami became enraged and obsessed with finding his parents' murder. He not only killed the man he was hired to, but wiped out his entire family and stole every penny they owned.

**Aitou**

Supposedly one of Orochimaru's discarded experiments, Aitou was kidnapped at age eight, and raised in the Sound country. She met Orochimaru only once, when she received the curse mark.

She was born blind in her left. It is believed that Orochimaru experimented with chakra bonding and soul switching on her-thus explaining her unique acquired kekkai genkai (obtained and used like that of Kakashi's sharingan- not a kekkai genkai recieved at birth). He also tested the ability to read an enemy's memories, and trained her to become extremely skilled in genjutsu. Through out the experiments, her mind and morality became warped and confused-she no longer considered herself human or loved.

After further testing, she was marked a failure because she refused to place her bond on Orochimaru or any of his workers. When she was eleven she escaped from the laboratory she had called home and somehow made her way to the Cloud Country.

There she lived in the outskirts of town, often stealing food from farmers who passed by. One day, when she was twelve, she was caught by two thieves. A bounty had been placed on Aitou's head for theift and the two men wanted to retrieve their reward. Aitou fought and escaped, running deeper into the woods. The two men followed her.

They caught her and bound her tightly with ropes. Itami happened to be passing by when they were about to kill her. Easily knocking the two bounty-hunters unconscious, he untied Aitou and looked after her while she was injured.

Aitou had never been treated so kindly by anyone before, and pleaded with Itami to let her become his subordinate. She promised to do anything he asked, no matter what. When Itami refused, Aitou began to cry. Itami agreed to let her travel with him-as a partner.

After almost two months of being together, and training against one another, Aitou told Itami about her kekkai genkai. It let her bond with one person, by creating a connection between their souls. This would allow Itami to literally control her movements, borrow her chakra or abilities, or even take her life when the bond was connected. She could become his shield, his puppet, and his scapegoat.

Aitou pleaded with Itami to create the bond with her. Itami finally agreed, promising he would protect her and never take her life. After the bond was created, they learned they could communicate telepathically and also combine skills and chakra.

Itami and Aitou returned back to Itami's home, only to learn the devastating news of the death of his parents. Aitou had watched as Itami's heart grew colder and colder like her own. She could also feel his pain, because of their special bond. After committing numerous crimes with Itami, they were forced to flee the country. They found a cave on the border of the sound and fire country and that became her home for the past three years.

Because she doesn't know if she is human or not, she doesn't understand emotions and feelings-although she can be very sympathetic. The one emotion she truly does feel is her devotion toward Itami. Because of her ignorance and aloofness, she makes the perfect assassin-one with no conscience or guilt.Aitou is very weak. It is considered that all of the experimenting had broken her fragile body. Although she can be in indescribable pain, she will use all her strength and power so Itami feels nothing. In that sense, she is also very strong.Aitou is basically an empty person. The only thing that fills her empty heart is Itami. She is solely dependent on him and will not forgive anyone who angers or hurts him.

**Misc and FAQ**

I really have an Akatsuki and ANBU fetish and I wanted to tie that in. That is where Orochimaru comes in. Incase some of you aren't that far in the series aka SPOILERS Orochimaru was once part of an orginazation of s-class criminals know as the Akatsuki. That is why in the earlier chapters Aijinbi mentioned (or tried to mention) they were here. I wanted this to be one of their temporary hide outs, a safe haven, a base. Something a long those lines. Anyway let me answer some questions to clarify any confusion there might have been. (If you still have a question that is unanswered, feel free to send me a message.)

**_What was their orignial mission anyway? _**lol. After I I posted about the third chapter I realized no one knew what their original mission was. (Was anybody even wondering that?) This is supposed to be in a time before the Chuunin Exams (even though they use jutsu way past the range they would normally be in because I am dumb XD), thus explaining why the Third and Sasuke are still here. Anyway, it was supposed to be a D-rank mission, one that all Genin go on. They where suppose to look after a shipping company as hired help (or bodyguards) since the borders of the countries are notorious (I'm hoping TT) for thieves.

**_What is the story behind the cave and Aijinbi? _**I really hope someone reading this was curious about it. I am currently -trying- to write the legend of the Cave of Kyuubi-Mistress of Kyuubi on my fictionpress account (I am still sora-chigau on there). It will explain everything. I might also write the story of Aitou and Itami, but I'm not sure. Please tell me if you would be interested in hearing it.

**_Why was Naruto the only one who could hear that singing? (From chapter 3) _**The singing was coming from Aijinbi. This will go along with the question above. The story behind the song is part of Aijinbi's legend. I will tell you this: He actually couldn't hear it, it was the Kyuubi within him that could. I would imagine that demon would sharpen Naruto's senses so...yeah. It reacts to the Kyuubi.

**_What's with the catacomb? _**Okay, is this really a question? lol, I'm just kidding. Recently in my English class we read one of Edgar Allen Poe's stories: The Cask of Amontillado. Incase you haven't had the privilege to read it, it takes place in a catacomb. The wonderful and fascinating pictures that story created in my imagination would not stop taunting me, so (being the Narutard I am) decided to use those scenes to my own advantage.

**_What was with the picture on the dome room ceiling? _**It was a painting crafted by the Kyuubi himself (lol, I'm a dweeb). It portrays his love for Aijinbi, signifying she was the world to him, and when she cried the earth would weep as well.

**_Why are there so many underground laggons and waterfalls in this cave? _**The Kyuubi carved this cave in rage and sadness. The legend says the pools held the depth of his tears and the walls the essence of his fears.

**_But that doesn't explain the glowing and the ruined city. _**Leave me alone, I thought it would be pretty. Ugg, I hate talking to myself. :)

**_Why was Yondaime in Naruto's mind with the Kyuubi?_** Ah, the big question I sometimes ask myself. Well, when the Hokage was extracting Orochimaru's soul with the Fourth's Forbidden Sealing jutsu it made me think. Where do the souls of those whose life was taken to seal the deamons away go? I thought maybe somehow Yondaime sealed his sould inside Naruto as well, to watch over him and the Kyuubi. Maybe that is why they have a more peaceful relationship than Gaara and his demon. I dunno.

**_How does Yondaime know Aijinbi?_** He doesn't. The Kyuubi was using his soul inside of Naruto's as a medium so he wouldn't have to be with his beloved in his demonic state. (Um, it makes sense to me, I hope it does to you)

**_Why did the sinking sand hurt only Naruto? _**It didn't. It hurt Sakura a little, but Naruto was down there longer (and was using more chakra) than she. Remember how the Cave eats chakra so it can in a sense live? Plus I thought the piggy back thingy was cute (hides behind keyboard.)

**_So why does the cave absorb chakra?_ **Chakra not only lights the chakra crystals, it also gives life to everything in the cave, including recharging Aijinbi's life crystal.

**_If your characters are "so strong" how come they all died quickly? _**This story got way off the original plot. It was supposed to be emotionally deeper and have more meaning but yeah, I suck. If they didn't die, this story would still be going...

Well, I hope this clears up some confusion. I really hope you all liked this story. I tried to do it as best as I could, but I am a real scatterbrain so it didn't turn out the way I plan. Please tell me what you thought of it, and what I could improve on. Critics are always welcome. I really do want to thank you all again for sticking with me. I reached my goal of 100+ reviews and had an amazing number of hits. You guys are really, truly awesome! Thanks so so much!

* * *

**NEWS: **Please visit my Fiction Press account soon, I am trying to write the side stories of my characters and they will be posted soon. Please visit my profile and check out the links on it. I will be (attempting) to draw a cover for this story as well. (You can see I have a lot of free time, lol) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and just sticking with me through this whole story. Also, more stories coming soon. My tiny mind is never at rest! Muhahaha.

Thanks so much!

-XOXO

-Ryu Hoshi


End file.
